The Final Battle
by alex.copeland55
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the series Avatar: The Last Airbender that I formulated between the episodes entitled "The Day of Black Sun" and the series finale.


Aang stood on the hill looking down upon the Fire Nation capital. It was a magnificent city located inside the crater of a giant volcano. The city was filled with houses and buildings surrounding a gorgeous palace with red towers and walls. The Day of Black Sun had arrived and his battle with the Fire Lord was moments away. It felt as if the battle had already taken its toll on him. He had begun the invasion with a small army of his friends and allies from all over the world, but one by one they had all been cut down as they neared the palace; now only Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, The Duke, Teo, Appa, and Momo remained. The rest had been taken prisoner or killed. Aang did not want to think about how many had been lost. He felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Katara. Aang turned and looked into her soft blue eyes. He relished the momentary sensation of warmth and tranquility that her face always brought him.

"No," he replied, not meeting her eyes, "but I don't have much of a choice do I."

"You do have a choice," said Katara, "if you're not ready, you're not ready and you shouldn't do it."

"What do you mean you're not ready?!" exclaimed Sokka. Aang looked at Katara's older brother. He had the same soft blue eyes and brown skin, but had none of Katara's softness or gentle nature.

"Our dad and friends risked everything to get you here, now you're going to chicken out!?"

"Sokka," said Katara, "if Aang isn't ready, then he shouldn't be going. I know today was hard, but…"

"Hard!?" said Sokka, his voice rising, "Hard?! We lost dozens of people in the battle. Even more were captured. We can't let them die for nothing!"

Aang flinched. He was well aware of how many had died, but having it thrown in his face only made him feel worse.

"We have to finish this NOW!" shouted Sokka. Toph immediately slapped her hand over his mouth.  
"Keep your voice down, Loud Mouth," said Toph, " or we'll be the ones that are finished. Besides you're not giving Aang any confidence." Toph was short with black hair and pale green eyes. It was hard to believe she was blind, especially when her earthbending allowed her to see by sensing the vibrations in the earth. Despite coming to Aang's aid, she didn't look any happier about the situation than Sokka,

"The choice isn't yours, Sokka. It's Aang's. After all, you're not the one fighting the Fire Lord. So, what's it gonna be Twinkle Toes?" Aang was very aware of all eyes on him. He couldn't meet any of their gazes. He didn't feel ready. He'd fully mastered airbending, partially mastered waterbending, had a good grasp of earthbending, and absolutely nothing with firebending. What was more, the Avatar State was completely gone thanks to his blocked chakra. He could not have felt less ready to fight the final battle to save the world. But his friends had fought so hard to get him here and he had trained so hard for this day; he couldn't back out now.

"I'm ready," he said, sounding much more confidant than he felt, "let's go."

Zuko snuck quietly through the door of the prison. He knew the guards would be along any minute and had only a few moments to free his uncle from prison. The prison was a dank, dark, lowly place with very little light from torches placed at long intervals around the circular tower. It was a horrible place that Zuko hated to see, knowing that the individual cells were far worse. He still wasn't sure what to say to his uncle when he did it, but before he could help the Avatar, Zuko needed to make amends with his uncle. Zuko found the door to his uncle's cell and paused. _He's going to hate me_ Zuko thought _I just know it_. _I would_. Zuko took a deep breath and opened the door. Zuko gasped. There hung his uncle from the ceiling doing sit-ups.

"Uncle Iroh?" said Zuko.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Iroh, jumping down from the ceiling. The fat, big-bellied man that Zuko remembered was no more. In his place stood a muscular man with a thick grey beard, bald head, and yellow eyes. Zuko stared dumbfounded at his uncle.

"Uncle, what…what have…you…been..?"

Iroh laughed. "I wasn't expecting you today, Prince Zuko," Zuko walked towards the cell door.

"You've…changed," said Zuko, still shocked.

"Thank you," said Iroh showing off his muscular arms, "I've really trimmed down haven't I?"

"To say the least," said Zuko, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh, "And why do you have your swords?"  
"I'm busting you out, Uncle," said Zuko drawing his swords, "It's time we both got out of here." Zuko swung his sword and broke the lock. Iroh immediately flung his arms around his nephew. Zuko was too stunned to move.

"Why..? Why aren't you angry?" asked Zuko, on the verge of tears, "I thought you'd be furious."

"I was never angry with you, Zuko," said Iroh, holding Zuko tight, "I was sad because you had lost your way, but you found it again. And you did it on your own." Zuko hugged his uncle, happier than he had been in months.

"So," said Iroh releasing Zuko, "what do we do now?"

"We join the Avatar and his group," said Zuko, "and teach him firebending."

"I like this plan," said Iroh.

"I don't," said a voice behind Zuko."

Zuko turned to find the prison warden and several guards standing at the door. Zuko took his pose, as did Iroh.  
" I see Princess Azula was correct in informing us of your treachery, Zuko," said the warden, a tall man with a large belly, long shaggy hair, and cruel yellow eyes, "but now we can arrest you both and lock you away forever."

"Not likely," said Zuko. Zuko thrust his fist forward aiming at the warden, but only smoke ensued. _The eclipse_ thought Zuko _oh no_.

"Looks like the firebending's off," said the warden with a malevolent grin.

"It's time to go, Zuko," said Iroh. Iroh charged the warden. The warden had enough time to scream before Iroh crashed into him like a wild armadillo bull. Iroh pushed through the warden and knocked several guards back. Zuko drew his swords and ran to join his uncle. None of the guards were firebenders and were all armed with swords and spears. The guards tried to stab Iroh with their spears, but every spear tip was broken by his massive fists. Zuko stood back to back with his uncle and took the onslaught of soldiers from the other corridor. Zuko fought ravenously, blocking each spear and breaking the shafts. Zuko heard his uncle yell and felt warm blood splash against his back, but he didn't have time to turn. Zuko broke another shaft and whipped in a circle to knock another guard unconscious. His uncle was still fighting, but his right chest was bleeding. Zuko knocked out another guard, but saw more coming. They were surrounded and for every guard they took down, two more took its place.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Zuko, knocking out another guard.

Iroh picked up two guards and threw them into the charging horde. Iroh scanned the room around him and spotted his target. Iroh charged the closest window and smashed through the metal bars.

"Jump!" shouted Iroh as he leapt through the hole, just barely big enough for his bulk. Zuko followed suit, running from the charging spears. Zuko dived through the hole and flipped in mid-air, landing hard on his feet. Zuko rolled to break his fall and stood up. Iroh was already standing.

"Let's go!" shouted Iroh. Zuko looked back and saw an army of guards pouring out of the prison door to follow them. Zuko and Iroh sprinted away. Zuko made it to the edge of the cliff when he heard a horrible scream. He turned to see his uncle with a spear head coming out of his chest. Iroh collapsed as Zuko ran to his side.

"Get up," said Zuko, terrified, "Get up! We've got to keep going!"

"I can't," said Iroh, "I can't go with you."

"Yes you can," said Zuko, his voice cracking as tears welled in his eyes, "You're coming with me! Now get up!"  
"Zuko, it's time you continued your journey alone," said Iroh, placing his blood-soaked hand on Zuko's shoulder, "you must join the Avatar and…"

"No!" screamed Zuko, "I'm not leaving you! I'll carry you and the Water Tribe girl can…"

"Zuko," said Iroh, "you cannot carry me all the way to the palace and I cannot move fast enough to escape. But I can give you a little bit of time. Leave me here."

"No," said Zuko through his tears.

"It's alright, my nephew," said Iroh, smiling, "you have redeemed yourself in my eyes. Now go redeem yourself in your own," Iroh got slowly to his feet. "Zuko," said Iroh quietly, "there will come a time, I cannot tell you when, but you will know it when it happens."

"How?" asked Zuko, very confused.

"Trust me," said Iroh with a strange smile, "you'll know. When it comes remember these words, "The Dragon of the West is reborn." Now you must hurry. Go!" Zuko hugged his uncle one last time and with all his might forced himself to turn and run, not bothering to stop his tears. He could hear the sounds of Iroh fighting as he moved further and further away. Zuko refused to look back. He knew his uncle wouldn't have wanted him to look back. Even when he heard his Uncle Iroh's final scream.

Aang blasted another firebender out of the way with a gust of air and hurried forward. He heard his friends doing the same. Even though the eclipse had begun, the firebenders were still trying to stop them from entering the palace, but with no firebending they had been helpless. Aang hated fighting people that couldn't protect themselves, but he was resolved to finish this. This was it. The war ended today. The group ran through the palace frantically searching for the Fire Lord's throne room before the eclipse ended, but each chamber led to more and more corridors and they were quickly getting lost. Finally they turned a corner and found a giant door made of red wood with gold linings in the shape of flames.

"That's gotta be the throne room," said Sokka. Aang prepared to blow open the door, when he felt a hand rest on both his shoulders. Aang turned to see Toph and Katara eyeing him with concern.

"Are you sure you're ready, Aang?" asked Katara, looking worried. Aang took a deep breath and managed a smile, "Yes. I am." Katara gave him an encouraging nod.

"Remember," said Toph, "we're all right here with you." Aang nodded and turned to face his destiny. He took another deep breath and blasted open the door. Aang and his friends leapt into the throne room ready for anything. Or so they thought.

Everyone stared in astonishment at the throne room. Red pillars descended from the ceiling forming a walkway that led straight to the throne which was wreathed in flames. Lying at the bottom of the throne was Fire Lord Ozai with a shard of ice sticking out of his chest. He wasn't moving. Sitting on the throne was Azula, looking bored.

"Oh," said Azula, seeing them, "I was beginning to wonder of you were coming."

Aang stared, horrified at the lifeless body of Fire Lord Ozai. "You.." stammered Aang, "You…murdered your own father?"

"Very perceptive," said Azula, as if he'd asked what she'd eaten that day, "it was a long time coming, but your little invasion gave me the opportunity I had been waiting for. And now the fun part. HELP! HELP! THE AVATAR ATTACKED MY FATHER! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Aang felt the ground tremble and heard earthbending. He whipped around to find all of his friends trapped in mounds of rock, unable to move. Emerging from the shadows all around them were Dai Li agents.

"Aang, look out!" screamed Katara. Before Aang could even react a very familiar searing pain shot through his entire body. His whole body burned and writhed with agony as he saw the blue lightning dance around his from.

"Well, I didn't think it would be that easy,"said Azula with satisfaction, "now finish them off." Aang could barely move his body, he felt so weak. He saw the mounds begin to crush his friends, they were helpless. Aang summoned the last bit of strength he could and cracked Toph's mound on the right. Taking the cue, Toph burst through the crack and shattered her mound. She then immediately broke all the others. Aang saw Katara running for him before everything went black.

Katara grabbed Aang's unconscious body and headed for the door. Haru had taken out a Dai Li agent and was pinning another one to the wall. Katara had to be careful, the wooden floor was splintering and caving in because of all the earthbending breaking it. Toph whacked two agents off the ground and knocked them unconscious. Meanwhile Sokka was running to Katara to help her.

"We've got to get Aang out of here!" screamed Katara.

"Hurry, guys!" yelled Sokka.

"Don't let them escape!" screamed Azula.

The others ran to join Sokka and Katara and they bolted out of the throne room and down the corridor. They heard footsteps all around them, it seemed every corridor had enemies coming.

"What do we do?" asked The Duke.

Suddenly the wall behind them opened up and there stood a muscular young man with black hair and yellow eyes. Katara felt a surge of anger course through her as she looked at Zuko. Everyone prepared for a fight, but Zuko said, "Hurry, this way!" Katara and Sokka shared a confused look.

"You're helping us?" asked Toph.

"Only if you hurry," said Zuko.

"What makes you think we'd trust you?" said Katara.

"What choice do you have?" rebutted Zuko.

Katara hated to admit it, but he was right. There was no other place to go.

"Fine," said Sokka, "but we're watching you." They hurried into the passage. Zuko led them along a narrow passageway that snaked through the palace. Katara thought it was strange that he wasn't wearing his usual Fire Nation uniform. Instead he wore dark red and yellow garments with broad swords strapped to his back. They could hear running and voices all around them, but nobody got in their path.

"What is this?" asked Toph.

"A passage my uncle told me about," said Zuko, "it used to be a way for the Fire Lord to escape the palace in times of danger, but after my great-grandfather Fire Lord Sozin died, most people forgot about it."

"Azula doesn't know about it," asked Haru.

"No," said Zuko, "my great-grandfather only told my uncle about it and he only told me." Katara noticed that Zuko's voice got heavier whenever he mentioned his uncle, but didn't say anything. Finally they came to the end of the passage, where Zuko stopped and turned to them.

"Okay," said Zuko, "we've got a few minutes, so now we need to talk."  
Katara gave Aang to Sokka and drew here water. "I think instead we'll just go past you," she said.

"Wait," said Zuko, putting up his hands, "I don't want to fight. I want to join you."

"You WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"Shhhhh," said Zuko, "they'll hear you!"

"What do you mean you want to join us?" asked Katara, "what makes you think we'd trust you?"

"I know I've made mistakes…," said Zuko.

"Understatement of the year," retorted Sokka.

"…but I've realized that my father is wrong," continued Zuko, "he's a monster and he needs to be stopped."

"Afraid Azula beat us to that one," said Haru.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"Fire Lord Ozai is dead," said Katara, "Azula killed him and she's trying to frame Aang."

For a moment something resembling grief crept into Zuko's eyes. He lowered his head for one moment, clearly in shock. He recovered much too quickly for Katara's liking.

"I want to teach the Avatar firebending," said Zuko, looking Katara directly in the eye, "I want to do my part to end this war."

Katara glared at Zuko. She didn't trust a word. "You're lying," said Katara, "this is just another trap to capture Aang."

"Why would I save you from Azula and then try to capture you?" asked Zuko.

_Okay, that's a tough one_ thought Katara. She had to admit, it didn't make sense.

"He's not lying," said Toph, "He's being sincere, though I'm still confused."

"There's no way you want to help us," said Sokka, pointing his sword with his one unoccupied hand at Zuko, "you've done nothing but try to kill us for the past year. Why would you suddenly want to help us?"

Zuko lowered his head. He looked both aggravated and ashamed. Katara was resisting the urge to waterbend him right through the wall.

"I know I've done a lot of bad things," said Zuko, "and I know that you all have no reason to trust me, but that doesn't change the truth. I want to help you. I want to help end this war."

"Enough lies!" said Katara, "There's no way we'd ever trust you, now get out of the way, or I…"

"Stop," said a weak voice. Katara turned around and saw Aang was conscious again. Katara ran to his side and started healing his wounds.

"I'm okay, Katara," said Aang, "Zuko, why do you want to help us now?"

Zuko gave Aang a pleading look, as if he didn't want to speak, but Aang looked him square in the eye.

"Back in Ba Sing Se," said Zuko, "My uncle told me I had reached the crossroads of my destiny and that I had a choice to make. I made the wrong choice. I thought that by fighting with Azula I would gain back my honor. I would gain my father's approval. I'd get back what I'd lost. I was wrong. I betrayed the only real father I'd ever had and I destroyed the world's best chance for peace. I now see what a monster my father is…was…what he has been all along. I want…I need to make amends for what I've done… for what's happened." Katara saw tears begin welling up in Zuko's eyes.

"Where's your uncle?" asked Aang.

"He's dead," said Zuko sounding defeated, tears falling freely.

"No," whispered Toph, tears of her own beginning to form.

"Alright," said Aang, "we can figure everything else out later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here. Where did this tunnel lead us?"

"We're on the other side of the palace," said Zuko wiping his eyes, "the north side." Everyone groaned. That meant they were as far away from Appa as they could be.

"Aang," asked Sokka, "are you sure you want to take him with us?"

Katara looked back at Zuko, she was surprised to see how genuinely scared he looked, as if Aang's decision really mattered to him.

"Yes," said Aang, "Zuko is coming with us. Zuko, Appa is at the southern entrance to the capital. You need to get us all there." Zuko nodded.

"When I open this door, there will be very little cover for us," said Zuko, "we're going to have to be fast and quiet. Everyone ready?" They all nodded. Zuko opened the door.

Luckily, there were no firebenders in sight. Zuko led them along the side of the palace and over the wall surrounding it. From there they skirted from building to building, trying to stay as covered as possible, but Katara was very aware of how easily they could be spotted. Aang was conscious and his wounds were sealed, but he was still too weak to walk on his own so Katara and Sokka were still carrying him. They managed to get to the west side of the city before they spotted the first troop of firebenders, thankfully Zuko managed to get them around the tiny group.

"Why don't we just blow Appa's bison whistle?" whined Sokka as they crept through the city.

"I don't have it," said Aang, "I didn't think I would need it." Sokka groaned. They managed to make it a few more blocks before they ran into more firebenders. This time it was a much larger group; easily fifty.

"How do we get around them?" asked Haru.

"We're going to have to go right," said Zuko.

"Uh uh," said Toph, "there's another group of firebenders there."

"How do you know that?" asked Zuko.

"Trust her, she can tell," said The Duke.

"Left, then?" asked Sokka hopefully, but there was an open area to their left between them and the firebenders. They'd be spotted for sure.

"Where do we go?" asked The Duke.

"How about under them," said Toph as she raised her arm.

"No!" said Zuko, "They'll hear you earthbending!"

"Well, we can't stay here," said Katara angrily.

"We're gonna need a distraction," whispered Aang, "Toph, see if you can make a rock fall to their left." Toph thrust her arms out and down. The ground to the left shook violently and split. The firebenders immediately began moving to the left, it seemed they would all leave; then the commander screamed an order and twenty stayed behind.

"It was a good plan," Katara coaxed.

"We're gonna have to take'em," said Toph, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll draw too much attention," said Katara.

"We don't have a choice," said Sokka, drawing his sword.

Suddenly an explosion blasted them from behind. For a moment Katara felt nothing but vertigo as she flew through the air, unable to see any of the others, only blurs of different colors. After what felt like an eternity she hit something solid with a sickening crack. She looked up, her vision clearing too slowly. She saw Toph lying a few feet away to her left. She was moving, but very slowly. Aang and Sokka had landed much further away in front of her. Sokka had taken the fall and protected Aang. They both looked alive, but Sokka's leg was bleeding. Haru and The Duke were lying in the ruins of a shattered building, still breathing. Teo was lying to her right. He seemed okay, but his wheelchair was broken and on fire. Zuko seemed the most fine and was already getting to his feet. Katara ran to Sokka and Aang. Toph was getting up as well. Katara was about to offer her hand to Aang when she saw them; at least a hundred firebenders marching directly at them, with Azula in the lead.

"Now that our firebending has returned," cried Azula, "kill the rebellious dogs that murdered your Fire Lord and the traitor that aids them. BURN THEM ALL!"

"RUN!" screamed Zuko. Katara got Aang and Sokka to their feet and they bolted. Toph raised a wall as wide and high as she could, turned, and ran. The wall lasted as long as it took Azula to shoot her lightning. Zuko helped Haru and The Duke to their feet and helped Haru carry Teo. They ran as fast as they could, but the army of firebenders just kept coming, not bothering to hurry. Fire shot past all of them, each blast getting closer and closer to their targets.

"We're not gonna make it!" screamed Sokka.

"Yes, we are!" screamed Katara even louder, "We have too!" Zuko, Haru, and Toph turned around to attack. Zuko fired a barrage of fireballs. Haru and Toph combined their earthbending to launch a series of rocks the size of hay bails at the approaching firebenders. Once their attacks where sent, they turned and ran. The fireballs ceased for a brief moment, but began again with more vigor. Then Katara saw him. There was Appa, just a few hundred yards away, waiting for them.

"There's Appa," she shouted, "Hurry!" Everyone ran faster, but the fireballs were getting more accurate. Katara saw a well in front of them. When the others ran past it she stopped.

"Katara," yelled Sokka.  
"Keep going," she called back, "I'll distract them."

"Katara, no!" said Aang weakly.  
"I'll be fine! Get Aang out of here!" she ordered. She bent the water out of the well and sent a small tsunami at the firebenders.

"We can't leave her," said Aang, trying to get out of Sokka's grip.

"She can take care of herself," said Sokka, holding on tight, "you're the priority."

"No, we can't…"said Aang.

"We won't leave her," promised Sokka.

"APPA!" screamed Toph at the top of her lungs. They heard Appa roar back and within minutes he was upon them. Sokka put Aang aboard and turned to look for Katara. Aang did the same. Haru helped The Duke and Teo get aboard and climbed up.

"Where is she?" asked Aang. Toph, Sokka, and Aang scanned for Katara.

"There she is!" screamed Toph. Katara was running towards them, firebenders at her heels. Toph sent a wave of earth to stop them, but it ceased. To their right Dai Li agents were closing in on them. They launched a series of rocks at Appa. Toph quickly retaliated and stopped them. Katara was getting closer, but so were the firebenders.

"Come on, Katara," screamed Sokka, "Faster!" And then it happened. A fireball shot towards Katara and hit her square in the back. With a horrible scream she fell to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Sokka. Toph began to cry and run to her. Sokka grabbed her, tears falling from his eyes.

A strange noise filled the air. Everyone looked up and their hearts quelled. Rising out of the mountains and heading straight towards them was an armada of giant war balloons. They knew that within minutes the balloons would be upon them and there would be no escape.

Aang ignored the balloons and reached for his glider. He had to get Katara out of there. But before he even had a chance another fireball blasted the ground where Katara lay twitching and Aang couldn't see her anymore. Aang was in shock. He stared at the spot where she'd been, unable to move except for his entire body quivering. This had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be real. Any minute now he'd wake up. _Wake up_ he begged himself _Wake up! _Hot tears ran down his face. _Please wake up._ Sokka helped a devastated Toph into the saddle and took the reins. Not bothering to stop his tears.

"Yipp yipp," he said. Appa took off.

"NO," screamed Aang hysterically, fighting to get out of the saddle. Haru and Zuko stopped him, holding him tight. Aang struggled with all his might to get away from them.

"We can't leave her," he begged," We have to go back! Go back!"

"We can't, Aang," said Haru.  
"She's there!" screamed Aang, "I know she is!"  
"Aang, she's gone," sobbed Toph.

"Don't say that!" screamed Aang, "We have to save her! Go back!"

"AANG," screamed Sokka, "She's dead."

Aang fell limp as a doll. Zuko and Haru let go of him. Aang crawled to the edge of Appa's saddle and looked down upon the shrinking ground. He felt empty; as if everything that had ever been worth anything had been ripped from his chest.

"KATARA!"

Katara put another mango into her basket. It was a beautiful spring day and the market was buzzing with activity. Katara always enjoyed the market, especially this time of year. The air was warm and clear with scents of fresh flowers and fruit flowing with each gust of the wind. Red tents lined the streets full of merchants that had come from the countryside to sell their produce. It was the best time and place to buy fruit. Children ran laughing through the streets as they played. Young couples strolled down the street lost in each other's gaze. Katara already had a full basket of ripe, juicy produce and decided it was time to head home. She couldn't wait to slice up one of the apples and taste the first one of the season.

"Good morning, Katara!" called Wong, the local butcher, a tall man with a thin beard, balding head, and belly that seemed to get larger every month. As always, he wore red robes and his apron.

"Hello, Wong," replied Katara, "how are you?"

"Can't complain," said Wong, as he sliced meat, "Can I interest you in some fresh goose cow steaks? I just prepared them this morning."

"Not today, thanks," said Katara, "afraid I spent all my money on the fruit."

"Too bad," said Wong, with a sly grin," I know how much Shang enjoys beef."

Katara laughed, "Next time I'll be sure to come see you first. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," called Wong smiling, "tell Shang I said, hello, and thanks for his help last week."

"I will," Katara promised.

Katara exited the market and turned right, heading towards the center of the Fire Empire's capital city. A few blocks from her house she caught sight of the Fire Empress's Royal Palace. As always, she was forced to stop and look for just a moment. It had been ten years since she had been captured by the Fire Nation. Eight years since the Fire Nation defeated both the Water Tribe's and taken control of all the free lands of the world, thus becoming the Fire Empire. Three years since she'd been released from prison. For the longest time she hadn't been able to look at the palace without tearing up at what had happened, but today, several years later, she felt nothing but a mild ache in her heart. She shrugged it off and continued home, determined not to let it ruin another day. As she turned away she saw another familiar face; General Fa Tin. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man in his late forties with black hair and a goatee, wearing red and yellow military robes. She first met him ten years ago as Captain Fa Tin, Shang's commanding officer. He was a kindly man who had been friends with her for a few years now.

"Good afternoon, Katara," said General Fa Tin.

"Hello, General," said Katara.

"Fa Tin, please," said the General, "you know I prefer my friends use my name. Only my soldiers must use my rank." Katara laughed.

"Things going well?" asked Katara.

General Fa Tin sighed, "Empress Azula is still on me about my soldiers' armor."

"You still haven't changed them," asked Katara.

"I keep telling her," said Fa Tin, "The red armor is traditional for the Fire Army. Those new red and blue uniforms are not proper. And they look terrible."  
Katara laughed, "I think a little blue would look nice…if it was just a different shade."

"We're not all lightning benders are we?" asked Fa Tin smiling wryly.

"Thank goodness for that," Katara laughed, "I'm sure she'll come around. Tradition is very important."

"I keep telling her," said Fa Tin, "But Azula is obsessed with this "New Empire" she keeps talking about. It's rather unsettling, to be honest."

"How are your men?" asked Katara

General Fa Tin's smile faded, "We have our good days, and our…other days."

Katara nodded. The war had been over for ten years, but Azula gave her army very little rest. After the Northern Water Tribe fell, Katara had been certain the fighting would lessen, but Azula forced her army to keep pushing farther and farther into other lands.

"Do you see any end to the fighting?" asked Katara hopefully, "I know Shang is working to get your men home."

General Fa Tin shook his head, "I have so many men spread out all over the world. Men who want to come home and see their families. I receive at least a hundred requests for leave a day, but I still can't grant any of them. Fire Empress Azula demands we keep using military force to keep the world in check."

"Surely she doesn't expect you to fight forever," said Katara.

"As long as Fire Empress Azula desires more land, she will make us continue to fight," said General Fa Tin with a heavy sigh, "and I don't see her hunger for land being any closer to being full than it was five years ago."

Katara patted him on the shoulder, "Things will get better Fa Tin. You'll see."

"Thank you, Katara," said Fa Tin, his smile returning, "You're always good at cheering me up. Please say, "Hi," to Shang for me."

"I will," said Katara, "as long as you promise to bring Lin over for dinner again soon. We adored the komodo chicken you brought us last time."

General Fa Tin laughed, "I'll tell her to start making the sauce right away. Good day."

"Goodbye," said Katara as she hurried home.

She smiled as she caught sight of her home; a two story house made of red oak and a black tiled roof with a courtyard and garden blossoming with panda lilies, roses, and azaleas that she and Shang had cultivated together. Katara stepped inside and began unloading the groceries in the kitchen. She checked the time and saw that Shang would be home soon. As a special treat she sliced two apples and prepared two fresh glasses of mango juice, his favorite. She heard the door open and waited for him. Shang walked into the kitchen, his arms filled with scrolls. Shang was a tall, thin man of twenty-five with short black hair and yellow eyes. Though not the most handsome man Katara had ever met, she had to admit that his big eyes and friendly demeanor gave him a certain charm. Shang did not look like he'd had a good day.

"Another rough one, huh?" asked Katara, offering him his mango juice. Shang graciously took the juice and took a long sip.

"Aaah," he sighed contentedly, "thank you, Katara. I needed that. You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's kind of my job isn't it?" she asked. Shang laughed. "What happened today," asked Katara.

Shang heaved a troubled sigh, sat down at their dining table, and took another sip before answering, "Empress Azula absolutely will not listen to me. The rebellions and thefts are still causing enormous discontent. Her agents are failing miserably, but she won't listen to any of my alternatives."

Katara knew that ever since all the free nations had fallen to Azula's reign an outbreak of small rebellions had begun in the territory outside of the palace city. Most of them were attacks on supply trains and small battalions, but they were causing quite a stir. The finest warriors and benders under Azula's command had been sent to stop them, but all had failed. Katara had even heard rumors that only one of Azula's precious Dai Li agents was still alive. Katara hoped that was true. She secretly supported these rebellions, but she did not envy whoever it was if they were caught. Shang was among a select few of Azula's advisors that were attempting to find a peaceful solution to the rebellions, as opposed to Azula who wanted them eliminated. That was one of the things Katara liked best about Shang; he never wanted to settle a matter with violence, even if the people he worked for never listened to him. He had been working tirelessly trying to convince Azula and the other members of the Fire Nation Supreme Council that peaceful negotiations with the rebels could lead to a mutually beneficial solution, but in the three years since he had been appointed to the council he'd achieved zero success. Katara brought their apple slices and sat down next to him.

"Maybe she'll come around, eventually," said Katara, patting his shoulder, "she can't ignore you forever."

"You underestimate Empress Azula's ability to ignore," said Shang, "she dispatched another squad of imperial firebenders to find the rebels and, "snuff them out," as she put it." Katara wasn't surprised.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Katara.

"What do you mean?" asked Shang looking at her.

"Are you planning on quitting?" asked Katara, "You worked very hard to get this position, but you could easily go back to working for the military."

"No!" said Shang, "I wanted this job because I thought I could really help the Empire…"  
"And you can," said Katara, "I know you can."

Shang smiled and put his arm around her, "How did I get so lucky to have a wife such as you?"

"You got me out of prison, remember?" said Katara.

"Oh, yeah," said Shang coyly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Katara smiled. It had been a long time before she'd allowed him to kiss her cheek, but now she liked it.

Katara finished bathing and put on her nightgown. As she finished dressing she looked into the large mirror in the bathroom. She still had her soft blue eyes and brown skin, but her body had grown in the last ten years. She was tall with full, voluptuous breasts and a curvaceous figure, but her muscles were lean and toned from her waterbending. There were two things she never left behind after marrying Shang. Two ways that she remained defiant of the Fire Empire; she still braided her hair in the same style she always had and she practiced her waterbending every day. She had become a full-fledged master, unfortunately she no longer had anyone to practice with or use it against. With a horrible pang she remembered the people she had lost. She was brought back to reality by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Shang, "you've been staring at the mirror for a few minutes."

"I'm fine," said Katara, quickly wiping her eyes, "just…just…"

"I know," said Shang playfully, "I get lost in your eyes too." Katara giggled.

They walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. It was a large room with two dressers for their clothes, paintings of Shang's family over the walls, and two twin beds. Katara began getting into bed when she felt Shang's hands rest upon her shoulders and she knew he was about to ask her the same question he'd asked her every night since their wedding, "Well, are you ready tonight?" Katara sighed. They had been married four years and they still hadn't slept together. Katara knew that Shang was her husband and she should. Shang had been wonderfully patient with her, he was charming and kind; a good man. However, every time she thought about making love to him she immediately thought of someone else. Or rather, she thought about what he must be like now that ten years had past. The last time she'd seen him he had been a thirteen year old boy, a boy with more potential than anyone she'd ever met in her life. The thought of the man he would have become made her heart beat faster and her cheeks flush. But that excitement was immediately followed by the tremendous heartache that came with the knowledge that she'd never see him again. However much she knew Shang was entitled to ask her, she had to give the same answer she'd given every time, "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready." Shang sighed, kissed her forehead, and went to get into his bed. Katara got into her bed and turned away from Shang, not wanting him to see her trembling.

Katara lay in the dirt, unable to move. The pain from her burns was excruciating, but she couldn't scream. She lay helpless as Aang and the others left her. She heard Aang's scream and tears fell from her eyes. _They think I'm dead_ she thought. _No_ she told herself _Aang wouldn't think that. He'll come for me_. She was certain. Katara didn't know how long she was there, but eventually she heard footsteps coming toward her. She tried to get up, but the pain was too great. The footsteps got closer. Katara dreaded what the firebenders would do to her. Katara heard someone stop near her. A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched as the burns on her shoulder shot a new wave of pain. The hand came back, this time gently grasping the back of her head. Katara was slowly turned so she was facing up. She saw a young soldier with big, yellow eyes and a friendly face.

"Blink twice if you're alive," he said quietly. Katara blinked twice. The soldier's face lit up. He began looking for help.

"Water," Katara muttered, barely even a whisper, "water."

"What?" the soldier asked, lowering his ear toward her.

"Water," said Katara as loud as she could, only a whisper. The soldier brought out his waterskin and opened it. Katara raised her unburned left hand as much as she could, the water flowed out of the waterskin, to her hand, and began to glow. The soldier stared at her in awe. Katara used her eyes to gesture to her right shoulder. The soldier took a moment but eventually he moved her left hand to her shoulder. Katara began healing the burns on her shoulder. The soldier was transfixed, barely breathing as she worked. When her water ran out, Katara turned to the soldier and said, "More." The soldier looked very confused, as if unsure what to do. He stood up, "Captain! Captain Fa Tin, come here! You need to see this!" Another soldier came running to him, this one several years older and with more elaborate armor.

"She's alive?" asked the captain.

"Yes, sir," said the soldier, "and that's not all. Give her your waterskin." The captain looked confused but complied. Katara bent the water and used it to heal the burns on her chest. It still wasn't enough. She could still feel pain from her stomach down to her legs. The captain and soldier were astonished.

"Get her to a medic immediately," ordered the captain.

"Yes, sir," said the soldier. The captain left the way he came and the soldier knelt down and very gently he picked her up, being very careful not to touch her burns.

"Don't worry," coaxed the soldier, "I'll take care of you." Katara was still very frightened, but she relaxed a little seeing no danger in the soldiers eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked the soldier.

"Katara."

"I'm Shang," said the soldier smiling.

Katara woke up. She looked around her, not knowing where she was. She saw Shang sleeping in his bed and realized she had been dreaming again. Katara looked out the window, it was still the middle of the night. She lay back down, but couldn't go back to sleep. She turned and looked at Shang, sleeping soundly. She remembered that day very well. Shang had taken her to the healing tents where she'd been provided with enough water to heal herself. It looked like Katara might have been able to escape, but Azula found her and had Katara thrown in prison. For the next year Katara was submitted to every form of torture Azula could imagine while Azula tried to learn where Aang was hiding. Katara never said a word. Every night when her dinner was brought, which was always disgusting rice, she was given extra water to heal her wounds. She spent her days enduring whatever Azula could give her and every night praying and waiting for Aang and the others to come rescue her. But they never did. Finally after a year Azula gave up on Katara and kept Katara in her prison cell. That's when things began to change. Not long after Azula lost interest, Katara was moved to another prison. The new prison was a luxury compared to her first one. She had a window, better food, and a visitor every day; Shang. He brought her all of her meals. It turned out he had been bringing her food at her old cell as well. Katara had thought that Azula had been giving her the extra water to keep her alive for more torture, turns out it had been Shang all along. Katara spent the next six years in her minimum security prison. She made many escape attempts, but her water was so well controlled that all of her attempts failed. She tried bloodbending once, but was immediately surrounded by more guards than she could bend. After a while she accepted her imprisonment and just enjoyed Shang's company. She really liked him; he was smart, funny, and possessed a kind heart. He kept her informed on all the changes in the world, especially relating to the Fire Empire's conquest of the world and the Avatar. After four years he brought her the worst news of her life; the Avatar had been killed. Katara had never cried so hard in her life. The Avatar had been killed and the Fire Empire was scouring the surviving members of the Water Tribe for the next Avatar. Shang admitted, "I hope they never find him/her." Katara appreciated that deeply. Five years after she'd been moved Shang confessed that he was in love with Katara and wanted to free her and marry her. He told her that he was working tirelessly to have her freed, but it would take a year. At first Katara said no, but Shang was persistent. He asked her once a day over the following nine months. Finally, Katara said yes. She'd never seen him so happy. Three months later Katara was freed and they were married. That had been her life ever since. Katara felt strange about her new life. It wasn't at all the way she had pictured it, but she was satisfied with the results. She was safe, well-fed, and had a good husband. Still, even after all these years, she longed for the life she could have had.

Katara woke up very groggy the next day. She had not slept well at all. Shang, however, was well rested and exuberant. He rushed down to the kitchen to begin cooking their breakfast. Katara lay in bed for a few more minutes staring out the window. The sun was shining bright and it appeared to be a gorgeous day. Katara wished she could match the day's enthusiasm. She put on a robe and went to sit at the table while Shang cooked.

"What's wrong sleepyhead?" asked Shang, "You look tuckered out."  
"I didn't sleep well," said Katara.

"Bad dreams again?" asked Shang.

"Yes," said Katara.

"Which ones?" asked Shang stopping his cooking.

"Just when we met," said Katara, realizing too late what she'd said.

Shang laughed, "Ah yes, remembering when I first saw you would be a nightmare."

Katara thanked goodness Shang hadn't taken her seriously. Shang had always known that Katara had been part of the invasion, but she'd never told him anything about Aang, her brother, or the others and Shang never asked. Katara was very grateful that he never pried into her life. Shang brought her breakfast of eggs, rice, leachy nuts, and oolong tea. They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the morning. That is, until they heard the sounds of the neighbor children playing an early game of hide and explode.  
"So," asked Katara over the explosions, "what's your plan for the council today. Will you try and gain Azula's support by talking about the cost of finding the rebels?"

"Actually," said Shang, "I'm not meeting with the council today. They've asked me to go on an overnight trip to Szi-Lao. Apparently, a colonel there has new information about the rebels that must be told directly to a councilman and, since I'm the lowest on the ladder, I have the honor of going." Szi-Lao was a small harbor village a half a days journey from the Palace City that was the Palace's chief source of imported goods from all over the world. Katara had wanted to visit it for some time now.

"Would it be alright if I went with you?" asked Katara.

"You want to go?" asked Shang surprised.

"Of course," said Katara, "A nice trip to the sea is just what I need to clear my head from all these bad dreams."

"Well, of course you can come," said Shang smiling, "had I known you wanted to go I would've gladly asked." Katara smiled back. She stood up, kissed Shang's forehead and went upstairs to pack their bags.

Their carriage arrived two hours after sunrise, along with twenty imperial firebenders to guard them. Katara sat straight in her seat. Even after all these years, firebenders still made her very nervous. They wheeled out of the city, moving south, with no problems. Katara enjoyed the ride. The weather was nice and sunny and the flowers had just begun to bloom. She felt Shang take her hand as he gazed out the window on his side. Katara had to admit, it was a romantic carriage ride.

Suddenly Katara heard a very familiar rumble and the carriage stopped. Katara heard firebending outside, followed immediately by earthbending and the sound of bodies smacking the dirt. Suddenly she felt a strong gust of wind and the carriage was blown onto its side. _It can't be_ she thought. Katara made for the door.

"Don't," said Shang, "it's dangerous!" Katara ignored him and grabbed the handle, but before she could push the door bent in and flew open.

"Sugar Queen?" said a female voice. Katara looked up. Standing above Katara was a short, muscular woman with black hair tied into a bun and pale green eyes, wearing green and yellow shirt and pants.

"Toph!" exclaimed Katara.

"Katara?!" said Toph, confused, yet overjoyed, "You're alive!" Toph grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her into a back-breaking hug. Katara was both happy to see her friend again and amazed at how easily Toph was crushing her spine.

"It's so good to see you," said Toph, finally letting go, "Wow! You really filled out, Sugar Queen."

"Haha! So did you Toph," said Katara rubbing her back.

"Katara?!" said a man's voice. Katara looked and saw a tall, muscular man with brown skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair tied into a wolf-tail wearing a blue shirt and dark pants with knee-boots. He carried a sword.

"Sokka!" screamed Katara tackling her brother with a hug. Sokka hugged her back.

"I can't believe it," said Sokka, tears welling in his eyes, "I thought…We all thought…I'm so glad to see you," he hugged her tighter. Katara looked into her brothers face. He had aged so much in the last ten years. She was amazed at how much he looked like their father.

"I'm so glad to see you two," said Katara, "but where's…" She had her answer before she finished. Standing behind Sokka was the very person she'd been asking about. The boy she couldn't stop thinking about for the past ten years; only he wasn't a boy anymore. Aang stood very tall; a bald head with blue tattoos in the shape of arrows covered his body, and gray eyes. He wore Fire Army boots and red pants with a yellow shirt and red sash.

"Hello, Katara," said Aang, his voice deep and rich. Katara stared in awe at Aang. She had always thought he was cute, but now with his strong chin and high cheek bones, he was striking.

"Hi, Aang," she said.

"What's going on?" Katara heard Shang say. Katara turned around to find him crawling out of the carriage.

"Who are...?" Shang must have caught sight of Aang, "The Avatar? You're alive!"

"Who's this guy?" asked Toph.

"Uh...?" Katara blushed.

"Katara, hurry and get behind me," said Shang, sounding scared.

"Katara, who is he?" asked Sokka.

"I'm her husband," said Shang. Katara had never seen Toph and Sokka look more shocked and confused.

"You're WHAT?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Her husband," insisted Shang.

"You're lying!" said Sokka.

"No, he isn't," said Toph, even more confused, "Uh, Congratulations?"

"Katara, who..? What..? Why..?" stammered Sokka.

"It's a long story, Sokka," said Katara.

"No, it isn't," said Shang.

"We need to go," said Aang. Everyone looked at him.

"There's nothing here for us and more firebenders will be here soon," said Aang matter-of-factly, "so it's best that we're not here. Back to camp." Sokka and Toph nodded.

"Let's go, Katara," said Sokka. Katara hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked Toph.

"Katara, what are they talking about?" asked Shang.

Katara looked from Shang to the others. She felt confused. She wanted to go with Aang, Sokka, and Toph, but she felt guilty leaving Shang behind.

"Katara, you're coming, right?" asked Sokka. Katara made up her mind.

"I'm coming," she said.

"Katara, wait!" said Shang, "Why are you going with them? They just attacked us!"

"This is my brother, Shang," said Katara, "and these are my friends." Shang looked at her with renewed befuddlement.

"Well," he finally said, "if you're going with them, then so am I."  
"No," said Sokka and Katara at the same time. Shang ignored them and got down from the carriage.

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife," said Shang resolved, "and that's that."

"There's no way we're taking _you_ to our camp," said Sokka drawing his sword.

"Sokka, calm down," said Katara.

"No," said Sokka, "I don't know what this guy has forced you to do, but no sister of mine is staying with the enemy!" Shang glared at Sokka.

"I'm not leaving my wife," said Shang. Sokka winced at the word "wife".

"Either you stay here or I'll…" said Sokka.

"Enough," said Aang, cutting Sokka off, "Let him come with us. He has every reason to."

Aang had no idea who looked more confused by what he said, but no one argued. They got off the road and headed west. He could not believe how badly they had failed. The coach they attacked was supposed to be a supply carrier, but instead it was a coach with a Councilor. Aang had no idea how to react to this. It wasn't supposed to have Katara in it. She wasn't supposed to be here.

Katara followed Aang, Sokka, and Toph as they continued farther and farther from the road, but she noticed that someone very important was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Appa?" asked Katara, "Didn't you fly here on him?" Sokka gave Katara a strange look and Toph shook her head. Katara looked at Aang, worried what he might say. Aang simply hung his head and said, "Appa can't fly us anymore. He's…he's not what he used to be," and continued walking. Katara didn't like how Aang hadn't even turned to face her. They continued several more miles, until Katara could barely see the mountains that led to the Palace City. Finally, they came to a clearing. It was a very small camp, several miles from the nearest road or town, perfectly out of the way from any search from Azula's firebenders. There was a fire pit, a few tents, and a river flowing nearby for fresh water. A man with a goatee, thick black hair, gray eyes, and wearing green robes sat in a wheelchair near the fire pit drawing on a notepad.

"Teo!" exclaimed Katara, running to him.

"Katara?" asked Teo, looking confused. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He gladly hugged her back.

"It's good to see you," said Teo, "I thought…we thought you were…" He didn't finish.

Katara turned to the others, "Where is everyone?"

None of them looked eager to answer.

"Where's Haru?" asked Katara, getting scared, "Where's The Duke? Where's..?"

"I'm glad to see you're okay," said a voice behind her. Katara turned around and gasped. Standing before her was a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair, yellow eyes, wearing red and yellow robes, and with a large red scar on his face. Next to him stood two women; a thin woman with long black hair and yellow eyes wearing dark red robes and a curvy woman with brown, braided hair and gray eyes wearing tights and a skirt.

"Zuko?!" said Katara, not sure how to feel.

"Prince Zuko?" said Shang, clearly more confused than Katara.

"Who's this?" asked Zuko pointing to Shang.

"What's going on here?!" demanded Katara, "Where are the others? What happened to Appa? What are you all doing here!?" Aang sighed and walked into the woods.

"Aang, wait a minute!" said Katara going after him. Sokka grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he said quietly, "Let him go." Katara looked at her brother, unsure of what to think.

"You should sit down," said Sokka. Katara heard a soft roar behind Sokka and her heart leapt.

"Appa!" she screamed and ran towards the roar.

"Katara, wait a minute!" screamed Sokka, but too late. Katara ran through the woods and came into another clearing. Katara gasped in horror. There was Appa alright, but with a missing leg and horn, scars from past burns, and a few fresh ones on his tail and right side. Aang was petting Appa's head and whispering words of comfort, but Appa looked pained.

"What happened to him?" asked Katara, falling to her knees.

"The same thing that happened to all of us," said Aang, "Azula." Katara ran to the river and bent as much water as she could and ran to Appa. She took her time and healed his wounds as best she could, starting with the newest. Appa sighed with relief and licked her, but he was still in horrible shape. Appa groaned affectionately and nuzzled Katara.

"It's good to see you too, Appa," said Katara hugging his head.

"Thank you, Katara," said Aang, "We've been without a healer for a long time." Katara looked at Aang. He looked so weary and beat down. The bright light and jovial face she had once known was almost gone entirely. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened?" she pleaded.

"Come and sit down," said Sokka's voice behind her, "and we'll explain." They walked back to the first clearing. Sokka gathered firewood and Zuko lit a giant bonfire for them. Everyone sat down around the fire.

Sokka took a deep breath. "Everything went wrong after the invasion," said Sokka, "we all thought you were dead and we didn't have any healers so we were recovering for months. The whole time we were on the run. The Fire Nation doubled their efforts to find us after Azula framed Aang for murdering Fire Lord Ozai."

"She WHAT?!" exclaimed Shang.

"The Fire Lord wasn't killed by the Avatar," said Zuko, "Azula did it so that she could take the throne." Shang looked shaken to his core. Katara had never told him because she wanted to keep him safe, but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Aang was especially hurt," said Toph, "and the Fire Nation was looking everywhere for us. We didn't have a lot of options."

"So we went into hiding," said Sokka, "only sending people out when we needed supplies. Unfortunately, since Aang was accused of murdering the Fire Lord, we've gone from public enemy number one to…well, I don't know what to call it now, but the Fire Nation was after us more than ever. Plus since Zuko joined us, the search for us increased even more."

"Azula knows I could still challenge her for the throne," said Zuko, "What's more I have more of a claim to it since I'm older. She's never liked competition."

"So we needed a safe place to hide and we needed allies," said Sokka, "We traveled everywhere trying to find friends and get ready to face Azula before Sozin's Comet arrived. But Azula was a step ahead of us. She sent a Fire Navy fleet and several war balloons to make a blockade around the Northern Water Tribe. We tried to get past it several times and almost died each time. We finally managed to get back home to the Southern Water Tribe. Master Pakku and the other Northern Water Tribe members had done a great job repairing the village. Heh, he even married Gran Gran."

Katara couldn't help but gasp with delight at that. The thought of her Gran Gran being married to the man she loved made her so happy. She also loved the idea of Master Pakku being her grandfather.

"We were preparing for an assault on the Fire Navy fleet blockading the Northern Water Tribe," said Sokka, "Once we were through we could unite the Water Tribe and attack the Fire Nation, but… the Fire Nation used Sozin's Comet to conquer the Water Tribe and then…" Sokka lowered his head.

"No one was left," said Toph, putting her hand on Sokka's shoulder. Katara couldn't believe her ears.

"What happened to Gran Gran?" asked Katara.

"She's living in the Southern territory," said Sokka, "We tried to get her to come with us, but she wouldn't leave home." Katara felt a rush of relief. _At least she's still alive_ Katara thought.

"So we continued with our original plan," Sokka continued, "for Aang to master the four elements and confront Azula. Fortunately we had Zuko for a firebending teacher and Aang still had your waterbending scrolls to continue his waterbending."

"Though they weren't a substitute for a master," said Aang. Katara couldn't help but smile at that.

"But we still haven't had a chance to strike," said Sokka, "Aang can't fight all of Azula's firebenders and her. We don't have anymore allies to find and all the nations have fallen so there's no army to support us. We've just been biding our time and waiting for the chance to attack Azula. Five years we've been waiting. Five long years." Katara looked around and saw the weariness in all their faces. Katara had relinquished hope of defeating Azula long ago, but she saw that her friends were still struggling to keep their hope. She found it both inspiring and sad at the same time. However, none of them looked bleaker than Aang. But Katara realized that she was still missing a bit.

"What happened to the others?" asked Katara, "Where's Haru? And The Duke? Did you find Suki and the Kyoshi warriors?" Katara instantly knew she'd said something wrong. Aang stood up and walked away. Sokka collapsed into himself. Toph began to cry.

"We're all that's left," said Zuko sadly, "The Duke was first. Three years after the invasion a squad of firebenders found us. We barely managed to escape…" he started shaking, "The Duke didn't make it." Katara felt weak. She couldn't believe The Duke was actually dead.

"Not long afterwards we arrived at the village of your friend, Aunt Wu," continued Zuko, "The Fire Empire was attempting to use her to predict the future of the Fire Empire, but she refused to cooperate. So they imprisoned her. We ran into a girl named Meeng while we were there and she came with us, along with her new husband; a guy with _really_ big ears who was studying to be a healer. It was great to have more people with us, especially one who had studied medicine," Zuko looked down and Mai put her hand on his shoulder.

"They shouldn't have come," said Mai solemnly, "a year after they joined us the Fire Empire attacked again. Meeng's husband got cut off from the rest of us. We tried to bring her, but she wouldn't leave him. She ran to find him…" everyone's heads dropped, "at least they went together." Katara started to cry, she didn't want to hear anymore.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Haru was next. Two years ago we attacked a supply train on its way to Azula's palace. It was supposed to be a simple raid, but there was an entire legion of firebenders waiting for us. That's when Appa was most injured. He couldn't fly us to safety, so we had to escape on foot. Haru told us to go on without him; that he'd hold them off. He took down forty firebenders before they cut him down. He saved our lives. As for Suki…" Sokka held up his hand. Zuko and Sokka exchanged a meaningful look and Zuko stopped. Katara realized she was trembling.

"We looked everywhere for the Kyoshi warriors," said Sokka, his voice threatening to crack at any moment, "we finally got a lead a few months ago. A merchant in the Eastern territories told us they had seen a band of warriors in green uniforms and warriors' make-up heading towards what was once Ba Sing Se. We followed their trail, but what we found…" Sokka was shaking, Toph moved towards him, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand, his eyes were filled with tears, "Suki was killed and the other warriors were captured. We still don't know where they are. Like Zuko said; we are all that's left."

Katara's whole body was shaking. One last member of the group was unaccounted for. One last hope.

"Where's Momo?" asked Katara, her voice cracking.

"Momo was lost during the train raid," said Toph.

It was too much. Katara began to weep. Shang put an arm around her, but nothing helped. Katara had believed it was all over years ago, but to have it all given back to her and then so much ripped out from under her like this…it was more than she could bear.

"What about you two?" Katara asked Mai and Ty Lee, after she regained herself, "I thought you were Azula's friends?"

"We were," said Ty Lee, "At least, when we were younger we were friends. Azula always used fear as a way of making friends. When we were little it was okay, even fun sometimes, but…"

"The older we got, the more serious it became," said Mai taking Zuko's hand, "Then she became the empress and everything began changing. She no longer needed us as friends, so we became her assassins. The orders just became worse and worse. We tried to convince her to show mercy, but that only made her angry and more violent. Finally we couldn't take it anymore and we ran."

"She never saw it coming," said Ty Lee.

"It was her own fault," said Mai looking at Zuko with bright eyes, "She miscalculated."

"Fortunately we found them before Azula did," said Zuko, "she placed a bounty on their heads. It was almost as large as the one on ours. It was difficult at first, but now they're a part of the group, just like the rest of us."

"And it's great!" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"So you're fine betraying your country?" asked Shang, looking dumbfounded.

"As far as we're concerned, Azula is the traitor," said Mai. As strange as this was, it made Katara happy to hear this. It proved that citizens of the Fire Nation could see the light. _Perhaps there's hope for the rest of them too_ she thought.

"I can't believe we never knew," said Toph suddenly, "we should have been looking for you…" she looked at Sokka, "We should have listened to Aang."

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"Aang never stopped believing you were alive," said Sokka, "He urged us to keep looking for you. He went off on his own to find you several times. He even attacked the Boiling Rock hoping you were there. We were certain you were dead and we didn't listen. I'm so sorry, Katara." Katara felt her head become light and fuzzy. _He tried to find me_ she thought.

"It's alright," said Katara, "I would have thought I was dead too. I'm just so happy you're all okay."

"Yes, you're all alright," said Shang, "Why?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean, Empress Azula informed the world years ago that the Avatar and his allies were dead," said Shang, "Why are you alive?"

For the first time Zuko laughed, "She only did that to remove any chance of outside support. She knew that there were some who wanted to help us and since she couldn't catch us, Azula decided it was better to send the world a message. Unfortunately, it worked."

"Okay, your turn to explain," said Sokka glaring at Shang, "who is this guy?"

"Everyone this is Shang Li," said Katara, "my husband." Zuko and Mai looked stunned.

Ty Lee squealed with delight, "You got married!"

Katara went on to explain what happened after she had been injured. Her time in prison, Shang's aid. Her release and their marriage. She was saddened that Aang had not been there to hear her story, but it felt good to tell those she cared for most what had happened to her. When she'd finished she noticed Sokka was giving Shang a strange look; a mixture of anger, resentment, and begrudged respect.

Aang did not return until later that night when dinner was served. They ate around the bonfire. Aang ate across from Katara. He said very little during the evening. He wasn't the energetic, playful boy Katara remembered; he was very stoic and even his smile seemed serious. Katara really wanted to speak with him alone, but with Shang never leaving her side and her friends so excited to see her again, she never got the chance.  
Finally, everyone agreed it was time for bed. Sokka took the first watch and everyone else got into bed. Katara was given a place near the fire. Shang insisted on being placed next to her so he lay beside her, though Sokka did not look too happy about it. Shang fell asleep almost immediately, but Katara stayed awake for hours tossing and turning. Sleep would not come to her easily. When it finally did, it was anything but restful.

Katara looked at Aang as they stood on a surfaced submarine surrounded by a tranquil sea. She looked into his eyes, so full of kindness and hope. He had grown so much from the playful kid she'd found in the iceberg. He was stronger, wiser, and ready to save the world. She was so proud of him and so sure that he could win. Yet, she was also afraid. She knew that after today things would never be the same. The two of them would never be the same. She knew that change was inevitable and it was possible that things would only get better, but this change frightened her. She had had so much fun with Aang. Every day with him had been an adventure and no one had ever made her feel as happy and warm as him. She knew that Aang would never be gone from her life, she wouldn't let him, but the thought of what would happen between them frightened her. Suddenly Aang lunged forward and placed his lips upon hers. Katara was startled at first, but then she felt a warm, tingling sensation start in her lips, move to her head, and spread through her entire body. She felt weak, as if she would fall at any moment, but she refused to do it for that would mean separating from him. A wonderful, intoxicating ecstasy spread through her like a soothing wave. In the back of her mind she felt a nagging splinter of confusion and worry about what this meant, but that voice could never overpower the sensation that was filling her heart with joy. She felt the temperature rise even higher. And higher. And higher still. It was getting really hot. Too hot. She opened her eyes and saw flames surrounding them. Aang and Katara separated and stood back to back. Flames had them surrounded and were moving closer and closer. The flames were swallowing them whole! Katara woke up.

_A bad dream_ she thought. She'd had them many times before, but this one had been so much more vivid. She could still feel the pleasure from Aang's kiss and the fear of the fire coursing through her body. She saw that the sun was beginning to rise. It's golden light beginning to peak through the surrounding mountains. Everyone else was fast asleep. Then Katara heard movement. She slowly moved her head to the right and saw Aang rising. He looked around and saw the others were asleep. He then started walking towards the woods. He disappeared behind the trees. Katara checked to see Shang was still asleep and followed him. She quickly caught up with Aang and was about to speak to him, but he never stopped walking. Katara fell further back behind him and stayed out of sight. She followed him as he went further and further from the camp. Aang did not stop walking until he was almost on the other side of the island. He stopped in a small clearing next to a lake. Katara stayed hidden in the brush, wondering what he would do. Aang began to undress. Katara felt embarrassed and started to look away, but he only took off his shirt. Katara stared at Aang and gasped. First, because of his body. Aang possessed the broad shoulders and wiry, muscular build of an air or firebender, however his muscles were also solid and sturdy like an earthbender, and yet he also had the poise and grace of a waterbender. The second thing that made Katara gasp was Aang's scars. The scar from when Azula shot him at Ba Sing Se had gotten bigger as he'd aged, but scars from horrible burns and cuts also covered his body. Katara could not imagine what kind of wounds could have left him in such a state. Aang took a deep breath and took a fighting stance. He began bending the earth around him, causing rocks from the size of a fist to the size of a house to rise and fall in and out of the ground. He split the earth open and then resealed it. He then made the earth move in waves like water, finally smoothing it back out. After several minutes Aang had completely reshaped the entire clearing and yet it looked as if he had never been there at all. Aang then took another stance and thrust his fist forward shooting a blast of fire. Katara had never seen Aang firebend and seeing it now was both impressive and terrifying. Aang moved with the fierce strikes of any firebender that they had ever fought and he did it with power behind every blast. For another several minutes Aang created a series of tornadoes, blasts, and tsunamis all of fire, but he was very careful not to burn anything around him. When he finished there was no evidence of fire anywhere. Aang took another stance and began his airbending. Katara had seen Aang airbend many times. His movements had not changed, but the force behind his attacks had. His tornadoes were bigger, his gusts stronger, and his control greater. Katara had no doubt that he could have blown all the trees around him right out of the ground if he'd desired. However, again when Aang finished there was no evidence of him being there. Aang then took one more stance, one that Katara recognized. He bent a large whip of water out of the lake and began moving it around the clearing. He formed waves, whirlpools, and whips with it like a master. Katara smiled as she saw her student practicing the very waterbending she had taught him. He had only gotten better as he moved with patient grace and purpose. His bending was beautiful. He spent more time waterbending than any of the other elements and when he finished he placed the water back into the lake, causing it to rise several feet. Katara knew that now was the time to speak to him, but she was so mesmerized by his mastery of the elements. He had truly become a master.

Aang walked to the edge of the lake and knelt. Katara did not see what he did, but after a few seconds the water began to bubble and steam. Aang rose to his feet and stripped his pants, leaving only his underwear. Aang then turned his head a fraction to the right.

"You're welcome to join me, Katara," said Aang. Katara nearly fell on her rear from shock. _He knew_ she thought. Blushing, Katara stepped out from the bushes.

"How long did you know I was here?" asked Katara.

"The whole time," said Aang, "I felt you following me from the camp."

"Toph taught you how to see with your feet, huh," said Katara with a smile.

"Among other things, yes," said Aang smiling back. Katara stripped down to her underwear and walked to the lake. She stopped for a moment, staring apprehensively at the boiling water. For a moment she was unsure of what to do, she turned to Aang to ask if it was safe. Aang gazed at her with sparkling eyes, taking in every inch of her as if he couldn't get enough. Katara blushed. So did Aang.

"Don't worry," said Aang catching himself, "it's just right." Aang walked slowly into the water and sat down with a relieved sigh. Katara followed him. He was right. The water was just right. She sat back as the hot water massaged her muscles and all the tension and stress was lifted off her like weights slipping from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation.

"Is this what you do every morning?" asked Katara.

"Sure is," said Aang, "there's nothing like a hot bath after a workout. Really relieves the tension." Katara nodded.

"Your bending has gotten better," said Katara looking at Aang, "a _lot_ better."

Aang smiled, "Thanks."

"You've been training hard with Toph," said Katara, "And I can't believe how much firebending you've learned."

"Zuko turned out to be a great teacher," said Aang, "he went through a lot of the same problems I did with firebending and he respected its danger far more than I did when I was with Jeong Jeong. We were lucky he joined us."

"What about that gloomy girl?" asked Katara with a sly smile, "Mai? What's their story?"

"They're together," said Aang with a laugh, "turns out they were together the entire time he was chasing us, but they were separated because of Zuko's banishment. One of the many reasons he was so adamant about catching me." Katara giggled at the thought of the Fire Nation Prince who had chased them all over the world being in love. It was adorable.

"What about Sokka and Toph?" asked Katara, "Haven't they found anyone?" Aang started to laugh. Katara smiled to see him full of merriment again. His laugh was deep and full of mirth.

"What?" asked Katara.  
"Toph is in love with Sokka," said Aang.

"No," said Katara dumbstruck.

"Yes," said Aang, "I found out the day she taught me to feel the vibrations in the earth. When you learn to do that, you can feel people's heartbeats as well. Her heart speeds up like crazy whenever she's around him and sometimes she starts to act really defensive for apparently no reason. Trust me, she's got it bad for Sokka." Katara couldn't help but laugh, but she also kind of felt bad for Toph. It would take nothing shy of a miracle for Sokka to get a clue. Aang smiled at her.

"It's good to hear you laugh again," he said, "I didn't think I'd hear it again."

Katara blushed, "I didn't think you'd ever make me laugh again."

"We really missed you," said Aang, "more than you probably think."

"I understand," said Katara, then she hesitated, "they said that you came looking for me."

Aang's body stiffened, "What did they tell you?"

"That you've been searching for me all these years," said Katara inching towards him, "That you ransacked the Boiling Rock for me. That you never stopped believing I was alive." Katara stopped right next to Aang. She looked up into his eyes, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. Katara put her hand on his cheek and turned him towards her. Finally she looked into his deep, grey eyes again. They were so different from the last time she'd looked into them ten years ago. They had been so innocent and joyful, with only small stains of worry and fear, but now his eyes were full of despair. His body appeared only that of a twenty-two year old, but his eyes looked so old. Aang looked away.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," said Katara.

"You're welcome," said Aang. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"Well," said Aang, "things worked out for you at least; a nice home with a garden and a husband of three years. Not too bad all things concerned."

"Yes, I suppo-," began Katara, "Wait a minute. How do you know anything about my house and how long I've been married to Shang?" Aang stiffened.

"You mentioned it last night," said Aang defensively.

"No I didn't," said Katara, "I didn't say anything about my home and you weren't there when I told everyone about being married to Shang. How did you know that?"

"One of the others told me," said Aang.

"Who?" asked Katara standing up, "When?" Aang had suddenly become very interested in the water.

"How did you know that, Aang?" asked Katara, "Please tell me how, because the only reason I can think of is that you already knew about my marriage. Which has to be impossible because that would mean you knew I was alive and living in the Fire Empire and you did nothing about it. Tell me that's not true." Aang stared at the water.

"Tell me that isn't true," demanded Katara, "Aang!"

"It's true," Aang admitted, barely above a whisper. Katara stumbled backwards unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

"You knew," she began to cry, "You knew all along that I was alive…and…you left me there?"

"It was to protect you…" said Aang.

"Protect me?!" screamed Katara, "You abandoned me! How could you?!"

"I didn't know what else to do," said Aang, "I thought…"

"No, you didn't think," said Katara as tears ran down her face, "If you had thought then you wouldn't have done this to me. Do you have any idea what I went through?! I thought all of you were dead!"

"Katara, please, I…" Aang said.

"My brother, my grandmother, all of my friends; I was told you were all dead," screamed Katara, "I rotted in a prison cell for seven years! I was all alone! Why didn't you rescue me? I waited for you for six years!"

"I was searching for you the entire time," yelled Aang standing up, "I scoured the entire Fire Nation looking for you! I almost died at the Boiling Rock! I searched every prison I could find at least a hundred times each! You were never there! And then…" Aang stepped back and his voice faltered. Katara was still furious, but she could see that this was hard for Aang to say. He looked like he was trying to force something out.

"Then," said Aang slowly, "three years ago, I finally found you. You were sitting in your garden with your new husband eating dinner…You looked so happy." Katara's rage was starting to fade. He looked so sad.

"You were happy," said Aang, "and safe…with him. How could I take you away from that and pull you into a life as a fugitive. None of us have been safe or free for the last ten years. I couldn't do that to you. I'm sorry things turned out this way, Katara, but you were better off away from us."

Katara lowered her eyes. She was still angry, but she understood why he'd done it.

"Do you love me or not?" asked Katara.

"What!?" asked Aang shocked.

"For the last ten years I haven't been able to get the kiss out of my mind," said Katara. Aang blushed.

"I've dreamed about it almost every night," Katara continued, "tossing and turning over it. I need to know how you feel. Do you love me?" Aang looked into her face for a moment, but looked away very quickly.

"No," said Aang.

"Look me in the eye and say that," said Katara.

Aang looked her directly in the eye and said, "No, I don't love you."

Katara felt a whirlwind of emotion spread through her, but she kept her face still.

"Well," she said, "at least now I know." Katara put her clothes on and headed back to camp. Aang followed soon after. They didn't say a word.

Upon arriving at camp Aang and Katara found the others all awake and eating breakfast.

"Where have you been?" asked Shang rushing to Katara, "I had no idea where you were. I was worried." Katara felt bad; she shouldn't have left him like that.

"I'm sorry, Shang," said Katara, "We…We had things to talk about."  
"I'll say," giggled Toph. Katara glared at Toph. Shang eyed Katara strangely.

Everyone sat down and ate their soup.

"So, will you be allowing us to leave now?" asked Shang.

"What?" asked Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Toph all at once.

"Well, there's really no reason for us to stay here," said Shang, "So will we be permitted to leave."

"Why wouldn't you stay here?" asked Sokka.

"Well, I'm not with…" began Shang.

"I was talking to my sister," said Sokka. Shang looked at Katara.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" asked Shang. Katara felt very confused. Part of her did want to stay with her friends. Another part of her wanted to get as far away from Aang as possible. And another part of her realized she had a duty to Shang. Shang had no affiliation with Aang or the others and staying with them could put him in great danger. Azula had allowed Katara to be set free because she believed Katara was no longer a threat, but if Azula found out the Avatar was alive, Katara's freedom would be forfeit. Azula might even put Shang in prison too. Katara didn't know what to do.

"We can't allow _him_ to leave," said Sokka pointing at Shang.

"What?!" demanded Shang.

"Sokka, we don't take prisoners," said Aang.

"But we can't let him go," said Zuko, "not after showing him where our camp is."

"What do you mean?" asked Ty Lee.

"He knows where we are," said Sokka, "What's to stop him from going to Azula and telling her exactly where we are." Katara wanted to say that she didn't believe Shang would do that, but she wasn't sure.

"I am a member of the Fire Nation Supreme Council," said Shang, "keeping me prisoner is an act of war."

"We're already at war," said Sokka, "We have been for over ten years."

"You're fighting a war you cannot win," said Shang.

"What does that mean!?" demanded Sokka jumping to his feet.

"Sokka calm down," said Toph grabbing his arm.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say," said Sokka, "You think Azula can beat us."

"No," said Shang, "I know she can. You're not fighting just Fire Empress Azula. She's conquered the entire world. There are no nations anymore, just one empire. You're fighting the whole world!"

"We've been up against odds bigger than ours since day one," said Sokka.

"But were you fighting the entire world?" asked Shang, also standing up, "The Fire Nation army has extended to all corners of the world with benders from every nation. You really think you're going to defeat them all. Fire Empress Azula has too much control. Listen, if you surrender to her, I'll do whatever I can to…"

"Surrender?!" screamed Sokka, "Are you out of your mind?! The moment we surrender Azula will have all our heads!"  
"I won't let that happen," promised Shang. Katara knew that Shang would do everything in his power to keep his promise, but she didn't believe he had enough power.

"Please," Shang begged, "We all want an end to this war. If you surrender peacefully, I'm sure that something could be done."

"We have been fighting this war for too long to give up now," said Sokka, "however much of the world Azula has control; however big her army has gotten; it doesn't change anything!"

"Yes, it does," said Aang. Everyone stopped and looked at him. It was impossible to tell who looked more confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"I mean the war _is _over," said Aang, "It's been over for the last few years." Everyone just looked more confused.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Toph.

"We can't beat Azula," said Aang, "The whole point was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. Well they already did. Azula has more power than any person on the planet. Even if we did manage to defeat her, there is still an entire world of those loyal to her that we'd only have to fight next. The war has ended. Azula won."

"How can you say that?!" yelled Sokka.

"How can you give up on us?!" screamed Mai, "After all we sacrificed for you, you're just going to quit!?"

"NO!" roared Aang, "I'm going to keep you all alive!" Everyone quailed slightly from Aang.

"All that I've done for the past ten years," said Aang with great frustration, as if he'd been wanting to say this for a long time, "is keep you all ALIVE! I can't win this war. It's too big. What I can do, is keep you all safe. That's what we've been doing for the past ten years. That's why I left Katara in the Fire Nation and that's why I'm saying this now!" Everyone looked from Aang to Katara after hearing this. Katara looked at her feet and Aang stared them all in the face.

"You knew my sister was alive," said Sokka, raging building with every word, "and you didn't tell me."

"You lied to all of us," said Toph.

"What happened to you, Aang?" asked Zuko, dumbstruck. Sokka roared and charged at Aang. Aang deflected Sokka's punch, picked him up, and placed him harmlessly on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," said Aang, "I did it to keep her safe."

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Toph. Before anyone could react, the bomb exploded.

Aang got to his feet, his vision blurry. Katara and Shang were several feet away to his right. They were slowly getting up and looked more or less in one piece. Sokka had landed near the pot of soup, he was shaking, but looked okay. Toph was already on her feet and helping Teo back into his wheelchair. Zuko was lying on his side, trying to catch his breath; assisted by Mai who looked completely fine, probably because Zuko had been shielding her. Ty Lee was the closest to Aang, her clothes were pretty torn and she had a bad burn on her leg, but otherwise looked alright. Aang helped her to her feet. He looked around for more bombs. Fortunately there were no more bombs. Unfortunately, there was a large number of firebenders charging right at them. Fireballs flew past Aang's head with ever increasing accuracy. Aang bent a streak of air towards the firebenders, knocking several back, but there were more to replace them. Toph shot a rock and knocked out two, but more were still coming.

"We have to get out of here!" screamed Aang. Toph raised a column of earth, trapping the firebenders closest to them and creating an obstacle for the rest, but it wouldn't hold them for long. Sokka was up and drawing his weapons.

"Wait," said Shang, "Let me talk to them. I can settle this."

"No," said Katara, "that won't help."

"Trust me," said Shang and he began walking towards the column.

"I'm not waiting for this," said Sokka, "Let's get Appa and go." _Appa_ Aang thought_ He's in no condition to fly. How are we going to get him out of here?_ The column fell to the ground.

"Gentlemen, please," said Shang, quite confidently, "I am Councilman Shang of the Fire Nation Supreme Council. Stand down now, and we can…" A firebender nearly took Shang's head off with a fireball.

"Hey!" screamed Shang, "What do you…?!" Before Shang could finish he was handcuffed and carried away.

"Shang!" screamed Katara charging forward.

"Katara, no!" yelled Sokka, "It's too late!" Katara didn't listen, she charged the firebenders, her water drawn. Katara lashed her whip and took out five firebenders. A firebender blasted her with fire, but Katara ducked to the right and immediately threw the bender over the tree line. Six firebenders shot a blast of fire at her. Katara bent the water under her like a wave and rose above the blasts. Katara landed directly behind them and immediately bent the water into a whip. The firebenders were knocked aside before they could turn around.

"Man, she's beautiful," said Aang to himself. But despite her best efforts, Katara was hopelessly outnumbered. Before she could move another step, several firebenders rushed her and had handcuffed her.

"No!" yelled Aang, charging towards her.

"Aang, you can't!" screamed Zuko, grabbing his arm.

"Let me go!" said Aang.

"You can't help her if they get you too," said Zuko, "We have to escape. Then we can save her." Aang knew Zuko was right. Aang and Zuko shot two enormous blasts of fire as a diversion and they all turned and ran.

"We've got to get Appa," said Aang. Sokka and Toph were already there trying to get him up.

"He has to fly," said Sokka.

"He can't," said Aang.

"He has to," said Sokka, "There's no way we can move him." Appa roared in protest.

"I know it hurts, buddy," said Aang petting Appa's head, "but there's no other way. We'll be right behind you, I promise. Fly out of here and we'll meet you." Appa looked really unhappy, but he took off. Just as Appa rose above the tree lines ropes shot out of the trees and hooked him. Appa roared.

"No!" screamed Aang. A blast of fire stopped him from cutting Appa loose. Aang looked around. More firebenders were pouring in; at least a hundred of them.

"RUN!" screamed Sokka. Everyone took off. After a few yards fire blasts shot from behind them. Aang heard Toph scream.

"TOPH!" yelled Sokka. Aang turned around and saw Toph on the ground and Sokka running to her. In a flash they were both in shackles.

"Keep running Aang!" screamed Zuko, "Don't look back, keep running!" Another fireblast went by and hit Teo's wheelchair. Teo screamed as his right wheel flew off and the chair launched him forward. Aang dived forward and caught him. Aang rolled to his feet and kept running. After several minutes everything got quiet. Really quiet. Aang chanced a look back and saw that he and Teo were alone.

_No_ thought Aang. Aang put Teo down and leapt up above the tree line. There, several yards away were Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee, all being arrested.

_They got them_ thought Aang _All of them_.

"No," said Aang, tears welling up in his eyes. Rage coursed through his veins, "NO!" roared Aang as he pounded his fist into the ground causing the earth to tremble.

"Come on, Aang," said Teo, "We have to keep moving or they'll catch us too." Aang hated this, but he knew Teo was right. Aang picked him up and continued running, heading towards their rendezvous point.

The rendezvous point was a small clearing on an island close to the Imperial City's island. It was out of the way and secluded; very hard to find unless you knew where it was. Sokka discovered it a few years ago and the gang had turned it into an emergency hideout. Aang and Teo arrived several hours after the attack. Aang helped Teo get into his emergency wheelchair and collapsed from exhaustion. Aang couldn't believe it; in a matter of seconds everyone he cared for most had been captured and now was having heaven knows what done to them. It was enough to make him shiver.

"I've got to save them," said Aang.

"How?" asked Teo, "The firebenders will have taken them to Azula by now."  
"I know," said Aang, "That's why I have to save them. I can't leave them in her hands."

"You know she'll be expecting that," said Teo, "It's probably a trap."  
"It's definitely a trap," said Aang, "but it doesn't matter. I'm going."

"Then you're going to need a little help," said Teo.

"I appreciate it Teo, but…you're…," Aang didn't know how to finish that, "We don't have your gliders."

"I'm not talking about me," said Teo, "Afraid I'd be pretty useless out there. I'm talking about this." Teo rummaged through their supplies and pulled out a blue pack with shoulder straps and a small string parallel to the right strap.

"It's a backpack," said Aang.

"It's my newest invention," said Teo, "It was originally my Dad's idea, but the design needed a few…modifications. I finished it a few weeks ago and stored it here for emergencies."

"It's a backpack," said Aang.

Teo smiled, "Put it on and pull this string."

Aang was very confused, but he obeyed. He strapped the pack to this back and noticed Teo backing up. Aang pulled the string and two blue wings shot out from the pack, each of them at least ten feet wide.

"A new glider!" exclaimed Aang.

"Yep," said Teo, "The hands free design is supposed to make airbending while flying easier, but you should know I haven't had the chance to test it."

"Now's as good a time as any," said Aang, marveling at the design, "Thank you Teo, this is great."

"Thank me after it works," said Teo, "I hope it comes in handy."

"If it's half as brilliant as your Dad's and your other inventions, it definitely will," said Aang.

Aang walked to the edge of the clearing and prepared to take off.

"Aang," said Teo.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" asked Teo, "About the war being over and us losing? Have we really given up?"  
Aang lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Teo. All we can do now is be safe. I'll be back as soon as I can." Aang launched himself into the air. Teo watched until Aang was out of sight and then turned his attention to the rest of the inventions he'd left lying around.

"Maybe I won't be so useless after all," said Teo smiling. He got to work.

Katara and the others were thrown to the ground in the thrown room. The place had changed a great deal since the last time she'd been there. Katara still remembered the sight of Ozai's body next to the thrown, the icicle sticking from his chest. Now the room was larger, more imposing with columns depicting dragons and lightning. The original thrown had been replaced with a giant chair in front of carvings of lightning and blue fire and the thrown itself was surrounded by blue flames. And there, sitting on the throne was Azula, garbed in the red and blue robes of the Empress. She had grown a little taller in the last ten years and leaner from constant training, but her eyes still possessed that cold, evil gleam that always gave Katara chills. Azula smiled at them, a cold, gloating look teeming with satisfaction.

"Well, here we are again," said Azula, "Enemies and traitors, all under my roof."

"This is not your roof," said Zuko, struggling against his shackles. One of the guards knocked him across the head.

"Oh, Zuzu," said Azula, "You'd think by now you would have learned your place."  
"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Mai.

"Ah one of the two biggest traitors speaks," said Azula, her voice becoming even more venomous, "Don't worry my old _friends_, I'll see to you two soon enough. But right now I have a bigger fish to catch. Thankfully, I've found the perfect bait."

"Aang won't be caught so easily," said Katara, "you've never done it before and you won't this time either!"

"Well, I've certainly had enough practice," said Azula.

"You won't get away with any of this," said Sokka, "Even if you beat us, one day someone will finally take you down."

Azula laughed, "You know, when I killed your precious Kyoshi warriors their leader, what was her name again…Oh yes, Suki, said the exact same thing."

Sokka roared with anger and tried to charge. The guards immediately grabbed him and pummeled him back to the ground.

"Stop it!" screamed Toph, "Don't hurt him!"

"You won't get Aang," screamed Katara, "He'll come for us and when he does you'll regret ever crossing him!"

Azula stood up and walked towards Katara. Azula leaned down and looked right into Katara's eyes, the evil gleam shining in Azula's eyes like a fire in a bottomless pit.

"I'm counting on him coming," said Azula darkly, "and when he does, I know _exactly_ what to do." Azula laughed as if she'd already won.

Aang had to admit, flying with his arms and legs free was amazing. His glider had been destroyed during a raid by the firebenders and he hadn't flown in years. Aang had forgotten how much he loved it. He relished the sensation of air all around him, the sound of the wind, the freedom of flight. What's more, the new glider was faster than the previous ones. Aang shot through the air and, after what seemed like seconds, the Imperial City was in sight. Aang was certain that Azula was waiting for him, but the question was what to do. Should Aang attempt to sneak in or attack the palace head on? That's where Katara and the others would be, Azula wouldn't waste time taking them to a prison. And the even bigger question was, if Aang managed to free them, how would they get out of the city? Aang dropped down at the top of the crater of the city and examined the layout. The city was relatively unchanged since the invasion, except that the palace had grown larger and more elaborate. The city was abnormally quiet, as if it was empty; that troubled Aang. He'd expected to see firebenders roaming the city, but there was nothing; not even any children playing.

_They must all be at the palace_ Aang guessed. Aang flew down to the street for a closer look, being very careful to use the buildings to stay out of sight. Aang landed and retracted the wings, turning his pack once again into an ordinary backpack. He then set out towards the palace, using the buildings for cover. The utter silence cast an eerie shadow upon the city. The silence was so complete it was deafening.

_Where is everyone?_ thought Aang _What is Azula planning?_

"Avatar!" boomed the unmistakable voice of Azula so loud the entire city vibrated like a tuning fork. Aang stiffened.

"I know you are here and I know you're wondering where my firebenders are," said Azula in a coy taunting voice, "They are all here at the palace with me awaiting your arrival. I have all of your friends here, also awaiting your arrival with bated breath. Be here in two minutes or I kill one of them and will kill another one every minute until you reveal yourself. I would tell you to come alone, but why bother. The more of you come at once, the quicker I can end this," Azula chuckled and added playfully, "Don't keep us waiting." Silence once again. Aang fell to his knees, completely at a loss of what to do.

"I guess my choice has been made for me," said Aang pulling the cord and opening the wings again.

Azula handed the device that had amplified her voice, a hollowed out rhinobore's horn, to a firebender and turned to Katara and the others.

"Do you like that little toy?" she asked, "The Machinist made it for me months ago, before I decided he was no longer useful." Sokka gritted his teeth. Katara lowered her head; another friend gone.

"You make me sick, Azula," growled Zuko, "How can you do these things?! What is wrong with you?!" Azula thrust her face right in front of Zuko's.

"Whatever do you mean, Zuzu?" asked Azula, "Aren't you proud of your little sister? Are you not pleased with the great leader your Azula has become?"

"You're no leader," said Zuko, "You're a tyrant. A monster."

"Oh, now you're just being hurtful," said Azula.

"You want hurtful," said Zuko, "For once in my life, I'm glad that Mom isn't here. Seeing what you've become, it would break her heart."

For the first time, Katara saw a flash of hurt cross Azula's eyes. It was immediately followed by anger. Azula grabbed Zuko's hair and forced him to his knees. Azula bent a ball of blue fire into her hand and lowered it to within inches of the unscarred side of Zuko's face.

"Careful Zuzu," said Azula, "I'll eliminate you soon enough so you won't have to see what a monster I am, but don't force me to make your death more painful than it's already going to be. When you see Father and Uncle again, I'm sure you want them to at least recognize half of your face."

"Empress, look!" exclaimed one of the firebenders.

Azula released Zuko and looked to the sky, as did Katara and the others. Flying towards them at an incredible speed was a lone figure with wings coming from his back.

"Aang!" screamed Katara, happy to see him despite everything.

"Fire!" ordered Azula. Dozens of fireballs shot into the sky. The figure turned right and immediately a streak of air repelled all the fireballs. Aang turned left and another streak of air blew several firebenders away. Azula and the rest fired again. This time Aang shot down to the ground and with a great roar collided with the ground causing a rockalanche. Azula and her firebenders were knocked away. Katara and the others were saved by Toph at the last minute who stopped the earth in front of them.

"Do you think he knew he could've hit us too?!" screamed Sokka.

"Naw," said Toph, "He knew I'd stop the attack." Within seconds Aang was upon them.

"Aang, I knew you'd come," said Katara.

"No time to talk," said Aang using airbending to cut their shackles, "We've got to get out of here now."

They all made a break for it, except for Shang. Katara turned around and saw him standing still looking completely lost. Katara ran back to him.

"Shang, come on, we've got to get out of here," said Katara.

"But…but this is our home," said Shang, "I don't understand. What are we supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go?"

"With my friends," said Katara, "They'll protect us."  
"Katara," screamed Sokka, "We have to go now!"

"You mean live our lives as fugitives?" asked Shang, "But we…"

"Shang, I'm sorry," said Katara gently touching his cheeks, "I wish you'd never gotten involved in this, but it isn't safe here. We have to escape. We'll worry about everything else later."

"Katara, I…" started Shang, but he never got the chance to finish.

"KATARA LOOK OUT!" screamed Toph.

Before anyone could do anything the earth rose up beneath Katara and Shang and imprisoned them. Aang and the others ran to help them, but fireballs rained down from all around them. Aang looked around and his heart sank. They were surrounded by hundreds of firebenders. Aang shot a blast of air and knocked back several, but more just took their place.

"Aang!" screamed Zuko. Aang turned and saw Zuko had been captured. Aang rushed to help him but suddenly felt cold metal grab his arms and legs. The firebenders had grabbed Aang with chained shackles. Aang immediately spun like a tornado and threw his captives away. Aang bent a rock and broke the shackles, but then saw that Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee had been captured as well. Aang was the only one left. Aang summoned an enormous tornado.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AVATAR!" screamed Azula. Aang held the tornado and turned towards Azula; his heart sank even lower. Azula had one arm around Katara and the other hand held a dagger made of blue fire to Katara's neck.

"Don't hurt her," said Aang, "Or I'll blow every last one of you away."

"By the time you bend that thing at any of us, I will have burned her head straight off," said Azula holding the dagger closer. Aang saw the fear in Katara's eyes. Aang's mind raced _What can I do? What can I do?!_

"Surrender now, Avatar," said Azula, "and you're friends won't be harmed."

"No way!" screamed Sokka, "Aang take her out now!" The guards punched Sokka right in the gut.

"Aang, don't give up," roared Zuko, "Forget about us. Take out Azu-" A firebender knocked Zuko in the back of the head.

"You better make a decision, Avatar," said Azula, "You're running out of friends to advise you."

"Aang, please," begged Ty Lee, "Don't give up."

"It doesn't matter what happens to us," said Katara.

"No, Katara!" said Shang. A firebender yanked Shangs hair forcing him to be quiet.

"Get away Aang," said Katara, "You can still save yourself." Aang's heart pounded in his chest. Katara was right; Aang still had a chance to escape, but it would mean death for all of his friends. There had to be a way to save them. There had to be!

"Time's running out Avatar," said Azula, "Surrender now or I kill the one you love most!"

"Katara!" screamed Shang.

"Ha!" laughed Katara, though her eyes filled with tears, "That won't work Azula, he doesn't love me."

"Then I have no reason to keep you alive," said Azula preparing to cut Katara's throat.

"WAIT!" screamed Aang. That was it. Tears fell from Aang's eyes as he released the tornado and it dissolved harmlessly, "I've always loved you. Promise me you won't hurt them and you can have me."

"Aang, no!" said Toph, a firebender shoved her to the ground.

"You heard the Avatar, men," said Azula, "Don't hurt the prisoners." Azula released Katara and the firebenders all backed away from the others.

Aang offered his hands and was immediately shackled. Azula glowed with triumph as she walked towards Aang.

"At last," said Azula in awe, "I have done it. I've done what no other firebender could do. Not my father, brother, grandfather, or great-grandfather! I've won." Aang lowered his head.

"Take him away," said Azula, "You know where." The firebenders pushed Aang towards the palace. Aang looked at Katara; she stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as tears fell freely from her eyes. She was shaken to her very core.

"I'm so sorry," said Aang, his voice breaking as he was lead away.

Azula heaved a sigh of relief, "Seize them." Immediately Katara and the others were all subdued, except for Shang.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Shang, "You promised the Avatar you wouldn't hurt them!"

"And I haven't, yet," said Azula, "You are free to go Councilman Shang."

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife," said Shang.

"Your wife is a traitor," said Azula, "and the Empire does not tolerate treachery."

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" demanded Shang, "Any crimes she's committed in the past she has already paid for and you've pardoned her. You can't do this!" Azula glared at Shang.

"Be careful Councilman," Azula growled, "I'm allowing you to go because the people of the Fire Empire adore you. You're one of their favorite leaders in the Council, but that will only protect you so far. Question me again and you'll join all of them. Now get out!" Shang looked completely taken aback as if his whole world had been shattered.

"This is not the world I wanted to build," said Shang, "This is not the reason I joined the army or the council. I won't allow this! You can't take my wife like this; she is a citizen of the Empire!"

"Seize him too," said Azula lazily. Shang was arrested.

"You can't do this!" screamed Shang.

"A pity," said Azula with no remorse at all, "You've thrown away not only a career but your life as well. For the best, I'm sure. Take them all away. I have one last visit to make before tomorrow's executions."

Aang was dragged to the roof of the palace. From the view around the palace the roof was a beautifully ornate structure of red tiles and yellow sides, but secretly an alcove lay on the south side. The alcove was a simple room with chains bound to the floor and a large open balcony with a surprisingly grand view of the island. The firebenders bound Aang with the chains closest to the window; binding his arms, legs and head. Bending was impossible. After the firebenders left him, Aang ventured a look out the window. The entire south side of the city was in view as was a small glimpse outside of the crater. Aang could see the seas stretching out beyond the island and a few trees peaking from the forest. Aang was beginning to contemplate the horror of his situation and how it couldn't possibly get any worse, when he was shown how wrong he was. Fires erupted all around the crater burning the trees to the ground and the sea began to darken. A thick brown color began to spread through the water. Aang recognized that color. It was the same as the village where Katara became The Painted Lady. Then Aang heard it; the cries of the animals in the forest; the fearful and dying as they tried to escape the fires, with no where to go. Aang's heart shriveled in his chest as he saw nature being ripped apart all around him as he watched helplessly.

"Do you like it," asked a cruel voice behind him.

Aang hung his head as Azula walked up next to him.

"I had this room prepared especially for you years ago," said Azula, "Somehow, I always knew I'd capture you."

Aang glared at her.

"Still a hint of defiance," said Azula, "My remodeling should take care of that." Azula gestured to the burning forest and the growing stain of pollution spreading through the sea.

"I'm planning on doing the whole world this way," she said.

Aang did not respond.

"What's that Avatar?" asked Azula, "No witty comeback? No "You won't get away with this"? No threat?"  
Aang lowered his head.

"Oh, I understand," said Azula, "You don't want to admit you've lost."

Aang felt hands touch his face and force him to face up. Aang looked into the smug face of Azula.

"But you have lost," said Azula, "You've lost everything. The invasion, the war, your friends, and now the entire world. All lost and soon destroyed because of your failure."

Aang tried to look away but Azula wouldn't let him.

"That's why I brought you here," said Azula, "I wanted you to see the full length of your failure. Soon I will put my factories all over the world. We will create an entire world of metal, machinery, and industry and destroy anything and everything that gets in our way. The world will be remade in _my _image and everything that once was will be burned to ashes."

Aang would've fallen to the ground if his shackles hadn't been holding him.

"Tomorrow you and your friends will die, one by one, but tonight I want you to bask in your legacy," said Azula, "Tonight you will have a front row view of the prequel to the world's destruction. So watch, Avatar! Behold the true legacy of yourself and all the avatars that came before you. Every one of them; all that they did lead to this and it's all thanks to you. Despair and die!" Azula released his face and left him, cackling triumphantly. Aang walked as far as his chains would let him and gazed upon the destruction all around him. Kyoshi, Roku, and all the others before him; their battles, their struggles, their lives had all been for nothing as Aang saw what was soon to be the fate of the entire world. Death and destruction. The full weight of his failure crashed upon him like a mountain and Aang screamed in anguish.

Aang always liked watching the sun rise. The golden light spilling upon the horizon and spreading across the earth was always so beautiful; it almost rivaled looking at Katara. Almost. His appreciation of the sunrise had only deepened when Aang learned firebending. Zuko taught him that the sun was the source of firebending because it was the truest, most pure form of fire. The sun was fire that never harmed the earth; it gave life. Jeong Jeong had taught him the same thing, but Zuko made the lesson come alive. But today, the sun was anything but a welcome sight. Aang hung miserably from his chains, his eyes sore from tears and his spirit completely broken. The sun brought a better view of the rancid filth that spread through the sea and the ashes rising from what had once been the forest. The smell of brimstone and ash filled the air. Aang had moved in and out of sleep all night, his nightmares making it anything but restful. Now Aang realized he wasn't alone; chained behind him were Sokka, Zuko, and Toph. Sokka struggled violently with his chains, but was getting nowhere. Zuko was chained just like Aang was, but Toph had the worst. Zuko, Sokka, and Aang at least had enough slack to slightly move; Toph was chained from head to toe and unable to move anything except her lips and eyes. Normally Aang would be happy to see them, but now nothing mattered.

"You're awake," exclaimed Zuko, "Finally. Are you hurt?"

Aang didn't answer.

"I don't suppose you can bend?" asked Zuko.

Aang shook his head.

"I didn't think so," said Zuko, "Azula was ready for us."  
"Isn't she always?" asked Sokka through gritted teeth, "Argh! These chains have got to have a weak link somewhere."

"I doubt it," said Zuko, "I know the blacksmith that works for the palace. These chains are not breaking without some serious bending."

"This would be the time when the Avatar State would really come in handy," said Sokka.

Aang lowered his head.

"So, anybody got an escape plan yet?" asked Toph.

"How about it idea guy?" asked Zuko.

"Getting out of these chains would be the first part," said Sokka still struggling.

"We're gonna need a better plan that that," said Toph, "How about it Twinkle Toes?"

Aang sighed. "Where's Katara?"

"With Azula," said Zuko, "The three of us were put here for now. Azula has something special planned."

"And you know we're all just gonna love it," growled Sokka, "Why am I the only one trying to break these stupid things!?"  
"Because you're the only one who wasn't listening when I said we can't break them without bending," said Zuko, "There has to be a way. Toph, is there any chance of metalbending?"

"Sorry Zuko," said Toph, "I can't even move a finger. What about you Twinkle Toes? You're metalbending isn't the best in the world, but you can give it a shot."

"I can't," said Aang, "I already tried. It wouldn't do any good anyway."  
"No talking like that," said Zuko, "We're not finished yet. There's a way out of here and we're going to find it. We just need to…"  
Zuko was interrupted by drums outside. Aang moved towards the window and looked down. The entire city was filing into the palace gates and congregating around a platform in a large clearing. It looked as though the Palace City army was there as well. Azula stood on the platform with three firebenders and in the center of the platform was a large pole with someone tied to it. The person tied to the pole was wearing red robes and had long brown hair. Aang realized the horrible truth about who was tied to the stake.

Katara watched the firebenders pile kindling around her while Azula watched with a broad grin. Shang was standing below the platform begging Azula to reconsider, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. All around her, Katara saw the military and every citizen in the city gather around. Katara saw several of her friends and neighbors looking at her with sad faces. They had always been on the enemies side, but that didn't change the times she had shared with them. Katara then saw General Fa Tin standing with his soldiers. He looked horribly helpless. The firebenders finished loading the firewood and spraying the oil. Azula walked up to Katara and leaned in close.

"How does it feel, peasant?" asked Azula, "How does it feel to be the first to burn? Well, all those fools that attacked during the invasion ten years ago were first technically, but you're the first of the day. Are you honored?"

Katara really wanted to spit in Azula's face.

"Don't worry though, you're husband will be next," said Azula, "And then you're brother, my brother, the earthbender, and finally the Avatar. And this war will finally be ended."

"You know that if you kill Aang, the Avatar will just be reincarnated," said Katara, "You'll only create a new one, one that will be out of your grasp."  
"True the Avatar will be reincarnated," said Azula, "But after today, the whole world will be in my grasp. There will be nowhere to hide. And, even if I never find the next Avatar," Azula leaned even closer, her voice venomous, "who would ever volunteer to train it, when today they see what happens to traitors of the Empire."

Azula walked to the end of the platform, grabbed her voice amplifier from a firebender, and addressed the crowd.

Azula's voice boomed from the platform, loud enough for the whole city to hear, including Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka.

"Citizens of the Fire Empire, today you bear witness to the end of the Hundred Years War. The end of the rebellion. The end of the Avatar!" proclaimed Azula, "Six executions; six enemies and traitors of the Fire Empire and murderers of our last beloved Fire Lord, my father Fire Lord Ozai! With their deaths we will cleanse this city of their filth and begin a new age. An age with me as the supreme ruler of a new world filled with order and industry. We will burn the old world away. All traces of the four nations will be obliterated and our glorious Empire will be all that remains. Under my rule, the world will be reborn! We start with the traitorous Water Tribe peasant, the Avatar's waterbending teacher, and her fool of a husband." Aang heard the unmistakable sound of dissent from the crowd. Several firebenders had to rush in and hold them at bay. The crowd screamed in protest.

"It matters not what nation you once belonged too, any who defy me shall face the full measure of my wrath. All are accountable and all will burn for their insurrection!"

"Come on Aang," screamed Sokka, "You've gotta break these chains."

"I can't," said Aang, "It wouldn't matter anyway."  
"What are you talking about?" said Zuko, "She's going to burn Katara and then all of us. You've got to stop her."

"Why me?" asked Aang.

"You're the Avatar," said Sokka, "You're the only one powerful enough. Come on Aang, you can do it! We have to stop Azula!"  
"There's no stopping Azula now," said Aang.

"What does that mean?" asked Toph.

"It means there's no point in fighting anymore," said Aang, getting irritated.

"What?!" screamed Toph, "You're just going to let Azula win?!"

"She already has," said Aang.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," roared Sokka, "You can't give up like this. We've been captured again, so what! That happens all the time. But we always get loose and we always get away. Now stop pouting and do your Avatar thing!"  
"It wouldn't matter if I could break the chains," said Aang, "I can't fight all of them."

"You never let numbers stop you before," said Zuko, "especially when Katara was on the line. Come on Aang we know you can do it."

"You're wrong," said Aang.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start fighting!" said Sokka.

"Those chains are not what's holding you back, Aang…" said Toph.

"Don't you get it!" roared Aang at all of them, "Azula's won! That's it, end of story! I can't save anyone and even if I did, there's nowhere for us to go! The nations are dead. Our friends are dead. There isn't a world to save anymore! IT'S OVER!"

They others just stared at Aang in shock for a moment. Toph slowly lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Fine, then," growled Sokka his eyes blazing with disgust, "Go ahead and die. I can't believe we ever trusted you. But pardon us if we haven't resigned ourselves to burn just yet." Sokka redoubled his fruitless efforts to break the chains.

Zuko just stared at Aang.

"What?!" said Aang, "Are you going to yell at me too? Tell me what a disappointment I am? How I've failed everyone? Well, save it! I know what's happened. I know that I've failed! And I don't need to hear it from you or anyone else!"

"No," said Zuko with a defeated voice, "I'm not going to yell at you; you've made your decision. I just never thought that you'd quit on the one person who never gave up on you."

The words hit hang like a knife through the heart. Aang's anger, frustration, and despair were all cut from his heart when he remembered all that Katara had done for him. Aang lowered his head and turned from his friends. Nothing mattered anymore. Aang actually wished he was next for the execution, then the pain would stop. Aang moved forward as far as he could and looked upon the platform. Azula wasn't finished.

"Now, we begin the end of the rebellion," Azula proclaimed, "with the death of this rebel begins my new reign. Finally, we send this insignificant trash back where she belongs!" Azula shot a fireball at Katara's post and the wood and oil blazed with a murderous flame. Katara's scream of pain and horror was the straw that broke the chipmunk camel's back.

"NO!" roared Aang.

Aang summoned all his might. He struggled against his chains, but they wouldn't give. Aang could practically hear the chains laughing at him with nasty voices, a subconscious that delighted in his misery and fear of the death of the one he loved most. Nasty little voices that were the same as Azula. Aang reached out with all his bending, calling energy from all around him. The voices abated as Aang ripped through the chains like paper, reducing the floor and ceiling to rubble. Aang slowly rose, his purpose perfectly clear. Aang ran towards the window, barely aware of Sokka calling,

"Aang wait a minute, you have to free us! Aang! Aang!"

Aang jumped from the roof and dropped towards the platform like a rock. At the last moment he shot a blast of air onto the platform that cushioned his fall and also propelled all the firebenders on it away. Aang landed on the platform and ran to Katara. With two swift strikes of airbending Aang extinguished the fires and cut Katara loose. Katara fell forward, dazed, and Aang caught her. Katara looked up into Aang's eyes.

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

"Hold on," said Aang as he put his arm around her. Aang bent a cyclone beneath their feet and flew them up towards the tower where the others were still chained.

As Aang propelled them upwards he heard Azula scream with rage, "AVATAR!"

Aang and Katara landed in the tower without a scratch or burn. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko stared at them with awe. Aang blushed slightly and Katara smiled.

"Welcome back, Twinkle Toes," said Toph.

"Thanks," said Aang, bending three streaks of air that cut the chains off of his friends.

Zuko stepped forward and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "I'm glad to have you back, my friend." Aang smiled.

"Alright, enough of the mushy stuff," said Sokka, "we're in trouble. We've got to get out of here while we still can."

"We don't have much time," said Katara looking down, "Azula's already got the firebenders mobilizing."

"We can't leave without Mai and Ty Lee," said Zuko.

"Zuko, I don't know if we can…" began Toph.

"I'm not leaving without Mai," said Zuko.

"Zuko's right," said Aang, "They're part of the family. We don't abandon family."  
"We might not be able to save them," said Sokka.

"Then we make our stand together," said Aang, taking Katara's hand.

"Fine," sighed Sokka, "we're all gonna die. But we're going to do it smartly. Aang and Toph, you distract Azula and the firebenders. Give us as much time as you can. The rest of us will attack the prison."  
"I better go with Toph and Aang," said Zuko.

"Zuko, we'll need to you get to the prison," said Sokka.

"I know where it is," said Katara, "Shang and I have been there before."  
"And frankly," said Toph, "Twinkle Toes and I are going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine then," said Sokka, "You three distract the bad guys and Katara and I will free the good guys…er…girls. We'll join you once we get Appa and then we make a break for it."

Everyone nodded and headed for the door, except Aang and Katara who were still holding hands.

"Be careful," said Aang.

"You too," said Katara.

There was so much that Aang wanted to say to her and Katara looked as if she was ready to hear every word, but this was neither the time nor the place. Aang nodded at her and jumped out the opening. Katara ran for the door.

Aang hit the ground and bent a massive ripple of earth that sent several firebenders flying backwards. Aang then bent a cyclone that incapacitated several others, unfortunately there seemed to be an endless supply of them.

"Kill the Avatar!" screamed Azula as more firebenders rushed forward blasting away.

Aang was about to attack when a massive piece of earth next to him rose from the ground and shot towards the firebenders. The enemies had to run for their lives. Toph appeared at Aang's right side and winked at him, which was impressive considering her blindness. Zuko then appeared at Aang's left side and smiled. Aang was glad that, no matter what happened, his friends were there with him. Together the three of them charged. Zuko blasted one group of firebenders away. Aang used firebending to counter an attack by another group and then combined it with airbending to create a tornado of fire that sent the firebenders running for the hills. Toph was busy trapping the firebenders in columns of earth rendering them unable to move. However, no matter how many they immobilized, more kept coming.

Suddenly a massive group of a few thousand emerged from the crowd, led by a tall, broad-shouldered man with a goatee in red armor. Aang noticed that these soldiers all wore the red armor the Fire Army used ten years ago, rather than the red and blue uniforms Azula implemented after she took over. The firebenders all took their stances ready to attack, their leader standing in front of them, facing Aang, Zuko, and Toph, but his hands were raised not aggressively but peacefully in a gesture of diplomacy.

"That is enough," said the man, "please there has to be a peaceful solution to this."  
"Peaceful?!" retorted Toph, "Have you met Azula?!"

"Prince Zuko," proclaimed the man with a bow, "my men and I have no wish to harm you or your comrades. Please surrender and no harm will come to you."

"It's good to see you General Fa Tin," said Zuko remaining in his fighting stance, "but surrender is not possible."

"You know this guy, Zuko?" asked Toph.

"I do," said Zuko, "He was my Uncle's right hand man for the longest time. He was also the only person besides my Uncle that spoke in my favor when my father banished me from the Fire Nation."

"Those years I served under your Uncle were the best years of my life," said Fa Tin, "We never knew a better leader than General Iroh."

Fa Tin's soldiers all cheered in agreement.

"General Fa Tin," said Zuko, "I know that if it were up to you, we would be apprehended peacefully and safely, but you know as well as I do that Azula will not let any of us live."

"Please Prince Zuko," pleaded Fa Tin, "Your Uncle would never forgive me if my men and I hurt you. Let me speak to Empress Azula on your behalf. I'm sure I can…"  
"We both know that won't work," said Zuko.

Fa Tin sighed, "I don't want to hurt you Prince Zuko. We've already suffered the loss of your uncle; please don't make us do that again."

"You are a good man, General," said Zuko, "but my Uncle died doing what he's always done, protecting me and his country. He gave his life so that I could teach the Avatar firebending and finally end this war. Azula claims she will end the war, but under her the fighting and conquering will never end. She will only beget more and more bloodshed and I will not let that happen. My Uncle told me I would understand these words one day and now I do. He meant for me to take up his mantle, restore honor to this country, and make the Fire Nation a peaceful land once more. I now know what my purpose is. The Dragon of the West is reborn!"

General Fa Tin's eyes glazed over as did several of his men's. Some of them even dropped their arms, staring at Zuko like he was the rising sun.

"What did you just say?" asked Fa Tin, barely above a whisper.

"The Dragon of the West is reborn?" said Zuko, slightly confused. _Why are they all looking at me like that_.

A smile unlike Zuko had ever seen spread across Fa Tin's face and then his face became as hard as a rock, "SOLDIERS! ABOUT FACE!"

Every single firebender in red armor, easily five hundred, immediately turned around and took their fighting stance; this time facing Azula.

"Defend your Fire Lord," proclaimed Fa Tin.

Fa Tin's soldiers all yelled their acknowledgement.

"General Fa Tin," asked Azula laughing, "what is the meaning of this? Really, now is not the time for jokes."  
"It is no joke, Princess Azula," said Fa Tin.

"Empress Azula," said Azula, "You will address me by my proper title."

"Begging your pardon Princess," said Fa Tin, "but you were never the successor to the Fire Nation throne and therefore have no right to that title."  
"WHAT?!" screamed Azula.

Aang, Zuko, and Toph watched with open mouths.

"How dare you betray me!" growled Azula.

"My men and I swore loyalty to the Fire Nation, not to you," said Fa Tin, "We are not traitors. We have always served those who put the Fire Nation before all else and no one has ever done that more than General Iroh. He did it throughout his career, he did it at the North Pole, and he did it till his dying day. And now, finally, he has named his successor, the one who truly deserves the Fire Nation throne; Prince Zuko."

Fa Tin's soldiers all cheered in agreement.

"I'm warning you…" said Azula.

"Prince Zuko is our new Fire Lord and it is to him our allegiance lies!" proclaimed Fa Tin. Fa Tin's soldiers once again roared their compliance.

"Zuko," asked Toph in awe, "did you just get us an army?"

"No," said Zuko a huge grin breaking out across his face, "my Uncle did!"

"What are your orders, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Fa Tin.

Zuko hesitated.

"You heard him," said Aang smiling at Zuko proudly, "What are your orders Fire Lord Zuko?"

_Uncle, you're still watching out for me even now_ thought Zuko.

"Help the Avatar end this war," ordered Zuko, "Capture Azula!"

Fa Tin and his soldiers roared and charged. Zuko, Toph, and Aang did the same.

"How do you think Aang and the others are doing?" asked Katara.

"I don't know," said Sokka, "but judging by all the screams and explosions I'm hearing, it's either going really well or badly."

Katara had to admit, Sokka was right. The two of them were sprinting out of the capital city crater and heading towards the prison. At first Katara heard the sound of fighting, but then a momentary silence. She heard nothing for a few minutes and then the roar of battle started again with renewed exuberance. Katara expected Aang, Toph, and Zuko to give the firebenders their fair share of trouble, but now it sounded like an all out war down there. What scared Katara was she couldn't tell who was winning.

Katara spotted the prison tower, "There it is!"

"Any idea where Mai and Ty Lee will be held?" asked Sokka.

"They're war prisoners," said Katara, "So they'll be on the top level…"

"Great," said Sokka.

"…under the most security," finished Katara.

"Even better," growled Sokka.

The two of them stopped twenty yards of the entrance and hid. Sokka analyzed the situation.

"Why aren't there any guards at the door?" asked Sokka.

"There are," said Katara, "They're inside."

"What?" asked Sokka.

"The entrance is barricaded," said Katara, "There's no way of breaking in without the guards knowing and by the time you get through the door, the guards on the other side will have alerted the entire prison. They don't need guards on the outside."

"Zuko once said he was able to get in the prison without any trouble," said Sokka, "How did he do that?"  
"The door has a peephole," said Katara, "And all members of the royal family are granted access any time."

Sokka thought a minute, "Wait here."

Before Katara could say anything, Sokka took off running along the side of the building. He didn't return until he'd circled the entire tower.

"How much water do you have on you?" asked Sokka.

"I grabbed two waterskins on our way out of the palace," said Katara.

"That might be enough," said Sokka, "but it'll be tricky. How long has it been since you've practiced?"

Katara frowned at her brother, "I've been practicing everyday for the past ten years. What, did you think I'd given up my bending?"

"Just checking little sister," said Sokka, "I've got a plan. You're waterbending is about to be put to the test."

"This is not a good idea," said Katara. The two of them stood in the back of the tower, where there were no doors, only a single window on the second floor; twenty feet above them.

"What?" asked Sokka, "It's simple. You bend the water into a disc of ice beneath my feet and then bend it upwards and lift me to the window. I climb in, take out the guards, let you in, and we take the place by storm."

"I understand the plan," said Katara, "but it's incredibly stupid!"

"I admit it's not my best," said Sokka.

"How are you going to take out the guards?" asked Katara.

"Hey, I'm a warrior," said Sokka, "I'll take them down."

"What happens if you're caught?" asked Katara.

"I learned a thing or two about stealth from Suki," said Sokka, breathing on his fist and rubbing it against his chest.

"Sokka," said Katara, "I don't know if I can get you to the window."

"You don't have to get me all the way up there," said Sokka, "Just close enough for me to reach it and climb up."

"I don't know if I can do _that_," said Katara.

"Sure you can," said Sokka.

"Maybe it's better if I bend myself up," said Katara, "I've done that before."

"No," said Sokka, "If this doesn't work and something happens to me, we need you to be here. You've got a better chance of freeing Mai and Ty Lee without me than I do without you."

Katara did not like the sound of that, "Sokka, I…"

"Katara listen to me," said Sokka grasping her shoulders, "You're the best waterbender I've ever seen. I know you can do this, I wouldn't ask you otherwise. Now stop trying to talk me out of what I can only describe as my most suicidal plan ever and let's free our friends. Besides, it wouldn't be a Team Avatar plan if there wasn't a high chance of death." Katara couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Okay," said Katara, "but if you die, I'm telling Gran Gran it was your fault."

"Push them back towards the palace!" commanded Fa Tin.

Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Fa Tin's soldiers were having the fight of their lives. Azula summoned every firebender still loyal to her from every island she could reach. The palace city had become a true battle ground with thousands of firebenders fighting each other. Aang was just thankful the soldiers loyal to Fa Tin and Zuko wore different armor; otherwise it would have been a catastrophe. Azula still had them outnumbered at least three to one, but those were odds they could live with. Fa Tin's soldiers were relentless, fighting to the last man. Aang was especially impressed with Fa Tin. Most generals would stay back where it was safe and let their men do the fighting, but Fa Tin was right there on the battlefield fighting with them. He was a true leader. _The perfect general for Zuko_ Aang thought. Zuko and Toph were the same tenfold as they battled their way through firebender after firebender. Aang was trying to fight his way to Azula so he could take her down, but getting to her was easier said than done. Zuko, Fa Tin, and their soldiers were trying to force Azula and her supporters into the palace; force their backs against the wall, but they were meeting one heck of a resistance.

Aang spotted a group of firebenders attacking Toph, but she was already distracted by another group she was fighting. She needed help. Aang ran to her but was immediately blocked by several firebenders. _I'll never get to her in time_ thought Aang.

"Toph, look out!" screamed Aang.

The firebenders prepared to attack Toph. She was outnumbered.

Suddenly a small object the size of a melon fell amongst the firebenders and exploded, covering all of them in a massive glob of brown gook. The firebenders struggled to get free but the more they moved, the tighter the brown glue became. Aang looked around in surprise but couldn't see the source of the bomb, but he did see several more being dropped and more firebenders becoming trapped. Aang then heard a whistle from above and looked up. There was Teo flying over the battle in a new glider carrying a massive bag. Teo dropped another bomb and incapacitated another squad of firebenders. Aang cheered and Teo gave him a thumb up.

Zuko and Toph ran to Aang's side.

"What just happened?" asked Toph.

"Teo's got our backs from the sky," said Aang.

"Thanks Teo!" screamed Toph.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," said Zuko. Aang laughed.

"If we can get Azula inside," Zuko told Aang, "We can cut her off from the rest of her supporters. Her army is hundreds of thousands strong, while ours is all that is here. We won't get another shot at this."

"Corner her or we lose forever," said Aang, "Sounds like another day for us."

"Shut up and fight!" screamed Toph hurling three firebenders into the palace wall.

Zuko and Aang had to smile at her and rejoin the fray.

"A little higher," said Sokka reaching for the window ledge.

Katara concentrated as hard as she could to raise the sheet of ice. The sheet Sokka stood on was not thick or sturdy and Sokka's footing was anything but secure. One slip and he'd fall.

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Katara bending the sheet slowly upwards.

"I'm almost there," said Sokka, "just…a…few…more…inches."  
Sokka stood on his tiptoes; big mistake. Sokka's right foot slipped right out from under him and he started to fall. Katara, thinking quickly, thrust the sheet up knocking Sokka right on his rear. A complete surprise to Sokka, but it succeeded in knocking him the last few inches he needed to grab the window ledge. Sokka pulled as hard as he could and managed to get into the window. Katara melted the sheet and bent the water back into her pouches. She looked up to the window and saw Sokka motioning for her to head towards the door. Katara nodded and took off running.

Sokka rubbed his rear as he made his way through the prison. _I've got to come up with a distraction_ thought Sokka. Sokka hadn't admitted to Katara, but he had absolutely no idea what to do now. Sokka liked to have things planned out in advance, but right now he was playing everything by ear. He'd managed to find his weapons when Katara and he were exiting the palace, so he took comfort in having his sword and trusty boomerang, but the idea of fighting every guard in the whole prison left him feeling green. _Think! Think_ Sokka told himself _How do I distract an entire prison_. Sokka was disrupted from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. _Someone's coming!_ Sokka looked around and saw an unlocked door. Sokka rushed inside and closed the door. He listened. The footsteps approached the door, walked past it, and then moved out of earshot. Sokka sighed with relief.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Sokka froze in surprise and slowly turned around. Sokka was standing in one of the cells. In front of him was a cell with iron bars and behind them was a tall, muscular man with a goatee, shaved head, yellow eyes, and a large scar across his head.

"Me?" asked Sokka, "I'm…uh…one of the new guards."

"No you're not," said the man, "No uniform. Who are you? An escaped prisoner?"  
"No," said Sokka.

"Well," said the man, "You're either a guy who just broke out of prison or a guy that broke into a prison; and if you're the latter, you're pretty darn dumb."

Sokka racked his brain trying to figure out what to say.

"Tell me what you're doing here," said the man, "or I start screaming and those guards'll come back."  
"Fine," said Sokka, "I'm trying to find some friends of mine that are imprisoned here."

"You're busting them out," said the man.

"Yes, I am," said Sokka, "Now please don't tell anyone I'm here."

"I won't," said the man, "Just let me out of here."

"What?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"You've got two choices," said the man grinning, "Let me out of here and I keep my mouth shut or don't and I yell; your choice."

Sokka growled, but then it hit him. What better way to distract the guards than to give them more prisoners to catch than they knew what to do with.

"I will on one condition," said Sokka, "You help me free everyone else in the prison."  
"You're in no position to be bargaining," said the man.

"Neither are you," said Sokka, "If I let you out, they'll catch you again, but if you help me free everyone, the guards will be so busy they won't have time for us." The man thought about this for a moment and grinned.

"Deal," said the man. Sokka drew his sword and broke the lock. The two of them waited by the door for the sound of approaching footsteps; finally they heard two sets coming towards them.

"Hey, Li!" called the man, "That wart on your face is looking especially ugly today!"

Sokka heard a guard outside the door growl, "You want some of me Ling?"

"Take it easy," said the other guard, "No point getting riled up."

"I'm sick of that guy's mouth," said the first guard, "I say we go in there and knock some manners into him."

"Alright," said the second guard, "but we gotta be quick so the warden doesn't find out."

The guards opened the door and Sokka and Ling took them down before the guards had time to gasp. Ling took their set of keys.

"You take the upper levels," said Sokka, "I'll take the lower and get the front door open."

Ling took off down one side and Sokka ran down the other.

Sokka stopped at every door he past and freed the prisoners. Within minutes the entire prison became a madhouse as guards attempted to regain control, but there were far more prisoners than there were guards. Sokka finally reached the entrance, however someone else had already broken the door down. Katara stood in the doorway, two unconscious guards lying at her feet.

"What took you so long?" asked Katara.

"How did you get the door open?" asked Sokka.

"I didn't," said Katara, "A big guy with a unibrow broke it down. Said something about trying to control his anger and then ran off."

Sokka shrugged, "Well, the guards are busy. Let's go get Mai and Ty Lee."  
Sokka and Katara gunned it towards the top level, passing several prisoners heading for the exit and a lot of unconscious guards. At the second to last level Sokka ran into Ling, who was running the other way.

"How far did you go?" Sokka called back.

"Stopped on this level," Ling answered and disappeared.

"Great," said Sokka, "Since we haven't seen the girls yet, he hasn't freed them. We'd better search the rooms."  
"What do we do with all the other prisoners?" asked Katara.

"Set them free," said Sokka.

Sokka and Katara began searching every door, freeing every prisoner they came across. However, no matter how many they searched, they did not find Mai or Ty Lee.

"Only one level left," said Sokka as they approached the final staircase.

"We'll find them," said Katara.

They climbed the stairs and found only one solitary door.

Sokka and Katara approached the door and took a deep breath. Sokka kicked the door down. There sat Mai and Ty Lee, chained to the floor.

"You found us!" exclaimed Ty Lee jovially.

"You came for us," said Mai.

"Of course," said Katara breaking the lock with her waterbending, "We don't leave family."

Mai and Ty Lee smiled.

"Ooey gooey friendship stuff later," said Sokka, "We've got a battle to get too."

Mai cracked her knuckles, "Let's go."

"Has the whole world gone mad?! exclaimed Sokka.

Katara, Sokka, Mai, and Ty Lee stood at the entrance to the capital city and were not at all prepared for what they saw.

"Firebenders fighting firebenders?" murmured Ty Lee

"See, see?" said Sokka grabbing Katara's arm, "We leave for five minutes and the world descends into chaos!"

Katara broke Sokka's grip, "Let's find Aang and the others."  
"No way this is going to end well," lamented Sokka as they ran into the city.

Finding Aang proved a lot easier than Katara thought it would be. She found him leading a squad of firebenders as they attempted to push back another onslaught of firebenders into the palace. Unfortunately Aang's fighters were so busy they failed to see another squad of enemies attacking them from behind. Katara bent a water whip and knocked aside the first three attackers.

"Aang, behind you!" screamed Katara.

Aang took one look back and fired a massive fireball, dispelling the attackers. Aang's firebenders took their cue and divided, one half defending against the new attackers and the other half continuing the first assault. Aang sent another blast of air towards the palace and cleared the way. Aang's firebenders moved forward and Aang ran to Katara.

"Glad you made it back," said Aang.

"What is going on?" asked Katara, "Why are Azula's soldiers attacking each other?"  
"Turns out one of the Fire Army generals was loyal to Iroh," said Aang smiling, "Somehow Zuko said a secret password and now the firebenders wearing red armor are on our side!"

"General?" asked Katara, "His name wouldn't be Fa Tin would it?"

"Yes," said Aang surprised, "You know him?"  
Katara didn't know what she was happier for; that they now had support against their fight with Azula, that the battle seemed to be going well, or that her friend was on their side.

"I'd better go tell Sokka," said Katara, "He's pretty confused."  
"Be careful," said Aang.  
"You too," said Katara.

Katara found Sokka fighting a group of firebenders.

"Sokka," screamed Katara, "the firebenders wearing red are the good guys!"  
"That makes no sense!" yelled Sokka as he knocked out another firebender, "But if you say so!" Sokka bonked another firebender on the head and Katara and Sokka ran to join Aang and Zuko, who were attempting to push through Azula's final defensive line.

Azula stood behind a massive line of firebenders on the palace steps. She was almost beaten, but she didn't look worried at all. Aang's team was fully assembled and he was ready. Aang nodded at Toph and she smiled. Aang and Toph jumped ahead of their firebenders and stomped the ground. Two massive columns of earth shot up in the middle of Azula's soldiers. Aang and Toph bent the columns and each pushed aside twenty firebenders. Zuko and Katara took the cue and charged forward. Zuko blasted aside ten more firebenders and Katara encased another ten in ice.

Instantly a line of Fire Army spearman charged forward. Mai jumped forward and threw a barrage of knives which broke several of the soldiers spear shafts. Ty Lee flipped over Mai and punched the rest of the spearmen several times before cartwheeling away. Every soldier Ty Lee hit immediately collapsed. Azula's final defense was beaten. Sokka stepped forward, his sword at the ready.

"Give it up Azula," said Sokka, "You're finished."

Azula chuckled, "Not even close you peasant."  
"Face it," said Sokka, "You've got nowhere to go."

"Surrender now," said Zuko, "and we won't hurt you."  
"Oh, Zuzu," said Azula, "When will you ever learn?" Azula unleashed a massive wave of fire.

Aang raised a massive wall of earth, but the fire blasted it to rubble. When the wall fell, Azula was gone. Aang started to run after her.

"Aang!" screamed Katara. Aang turned to see everyone gathered around Toph and Ty Lee. Aang ran to them.

Toph wasn't burned, but a large rock had fallen on her and she couldn't move. Ty Lee, however, hadn't been fully protected by the wall and had a bad burn on her right shoulder. Aang bent the rock off of Toph. She was conscious but wasn't moving.

"I think my arms are busted," moaned Toph.

Katara examined Toph's arms, "They're not broken, but you need a serious healing session and so does Ty Lee."

"We'll look after them, Aang," said Zuko, "You have to go after Azula."  
"But, what about?" asked Aang.

"Go," said Ty Lee, "You have to end this."  
"We'll be fine Twinkle Toes," said Toph, "Just give her one for me, ok."  
Aang didn't like the idea of leaving his friends in the middle of a battlefield.

"Aang can't go in there alone," said Katara.

"I'll go," said Sokka, "The rest of you stay here and take care of Toph and Ty Lee."  
"You sure?" asked Aang.

"No," said Sokka, "But you're not going in there without some backup and Toph and Ty Lee will be safer if Zuko stays here."

"Hey Sokka," said Toph, "Come here a second."  
Sokka knelt down beside Toph, "What is it?"

"A little closer," said Toph. Sokka leaned down. Toph sat up and kissed Sokka. Sokka's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Go get her," said Toph.

Realization slowly crept into Sokka's eyes and he smiled, "More on that later."

"Be careful," said Katara, "Both of you," but she was looking directly at Aang. Aang nodded.

Zuko extended his hand to Aang, "You're ready. I know it." Aang shook Zuko's hand and turned to Sokka.

"Let's go," said Sokka and they dashed into the palace.

The inside of the palace had changed a great deal also. The walls were painted a mixture of red and light blue. The walls were also covered with paintings and tapestries of Azula surrounded by fire and lighting. Unfortunately there was no sign of the real Azula.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know," said Aang.

"Should we split up and look for here?" asked Sokka.

"No," said Aang, "We stay together. Hold on a second." Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. The wooden floors were not the same as standing on earth, but they still carried vibrations. There were a lot of vibrations coming from the battle outside, which made it extremely difficult, but Aang did his best to tune them out. Finally Aang felt something.

"There's someone up ahead," said Aang, "Follow me!" Aang and Sokka sprinted down the hall and came to a large room with a staircase.

"Must be the main hall that leads to the rest of the palace," said Sokka.

"Good guess," sneered a familiar voice. Azula stood in the middle of the room, looking as arrogant as ever.

"We've got you now," said Sokka.

"On the contrary," said Azula, "This is your last chance. If you all surrender now, I'll make sure your deaths are as painless as possible."  
"You're in no position to make threats," said Aang taking his fighting stance.

"Am I not?" asked Azula, a strange smile creeping across her face.

The room began to shake and a massive boulder smashed into the ground, barely missing Sokka. Sokka fell backwards. Aang jumped into the air. A figure leapt out of the shadows and knocked Aang to the ground. Aang slowly got to his feet and looked up. Standing next to Azula was a mountain of a man with no shirt, a bald head, and a large black beard. He was tall and riddled with muscles, his body covered with scars.

"My last Dai Li agent," said Azula, patting his arm, "and he doesn't like intruders."

Sokka stood up, glaring at the Dai Li agent. Sokka's blood boiled. Aang looked at Sokka with concern. The last time they encountered a Dai Li agent was when Suki and the Kyoshi warriors had been captured. It was the Dai Li that had taken them prisoner. Sokka had been beside himself with grief and anger, and it looked like that anger had raised again ten fold.

"Well, you boys play nice," said Azula and she took off up the stairs. The Dai Li agent cracked his knuckles.

"Aang," said Sokka, his voice deadly calm, "Go after Azula. I got this."  
"Sokka, I think I should…"

Sokka glared at Aang, "This guy is mine. Go."

Aang didn't argue. He jumped to the second floor and ran after Azula.

The Dai Li agent attempted to stop Aang, but Sokka stopped the Dai Li agent with a boomerang to the head. The Dai Li agent growled and turned to Sokka. Sokka stood ready, his sword in his right hand and his boomerang in his left.

"Now, scumbag, you deal with me," growled Sokka.

The Dai Li agent raised a boulder through the wooden floor and hurled it at Sokka. Sokka rolled to the side and charged; screaming with rage. The Dai Li agent raised five boulders and fired them each, one after the other. Sokka dodged the first one, the second one, and the third one. But the fourth rock caught him square in the gut. Sokka fell to his knees and barely managed to dodge the fifth rock. The Dai Li agent bent a column of earth that rose out of the ground beneath Sokka and raised him towards the ceiling. Sokka jumped at the last minute, barely avoiding being crushed. The Dai Li agent then broke the column into pieces and rocks rained down upon Sokka. Sokka hit the ground and rolled, trying to avoid the falling rocks. Sokka threw his boomerang at the Dai Li agent and charged. The agent dodged the boomerang, giving Sokka just enough time to get to him. Sokka swung his sword viciously, but the agent dodged every swing.

Sokka swung his sword again and the agent punched Sokka in the stomach. Sokka fell to the ground and kicked the agent's legs out from under him. The agent fell to the ground as Sokka raised his sword for the final strike. At the last moment the agent raised a rock beneath Sokka's feet, forcing Sokka to jump back and miss his strike. Sokka swung his sword and hit only air. The agent rose to his feet as Sokka charged again. The agent bent a massive opening in the earth between them. Sokka slammed on his brakes, almost falling into the hole.

_Dang it_ thought Sokka _I can't fight this guy from a distance. I've got to get in close_. The agent fired another barrage of rocks at Sokka, which Sokka managed to dodge, but the chasm still stood between them. _If I can't hit him myself_ thought Sokka _I'll just have to make him do it_. Sokka scanned his surroundings and got an idea. Sokka ran to the nearest column.

"Hey ugly!" screamed Sokka. The agent hurled a rock at Sokka. Sokka dodged and the rock broke the column in half. Sokka ran to the next column.

"Does your mother know how fat you've gotten?" asked Sokka. The agent growled and hurled a bigger rock at Sokka. Again Sokka dodged the boulder, but the column did not do so well. Sokka ran to the next column in line, but this time the agent was ready. The agent summoned ten boulders, each the size of a grown man and hurled them simultaneously at Sokka. Sokka yelled in surprise as he ducked, jumped, dodged, and spun on his toes to dodge the massive rocks. Fortunately, Sokka's target was hit by the boulders. Three columns were just enough. The section of the second floor platform the columns had been supporting came crashing down over the hole between Sokka and the agent. Unfortunately, the collapsing debris completely missed the Dai Li agent. Fortunately, it completely concealed Sokka from the agent's vision. The Dai Li agent had aided Sokka in his own disappearing act. The agent raised his fists and scanned his surroundings, ready for Sokka's attack. The agent spun slowly in a circle, taking in all around him, but he couldn't see Sokka anywhere.

"You know, you should probably put a bandage on…oh wait, that's your face!"

The agent spun right and saw Sokka perched ten feet above him. Sokka threw his boomerang at the agent. The agent dodged the boomerang and hurled a rock at Sokka. Sokka jumped from the ledge just in time to dodge the rock and squared off against the agent. The agent raised three boulders, ready to crush Sokka like a worm. Sokka stepped slightly to his left. The agent turned to match him. Sokka stepped two more times to the left. The agent followed him and prepared to fire the boulders. CLANG! The agent felt something hard and sharp strike him in the back of the head. Everything went fuzzy and blurry for a few seconds. The agent was vaguely aware of someone screaming violently and something blue coming at him. A flash of metal and the agent saw black.

Sokka tried to catch his breath as the Dai Li agent collapsed unconscious. Sokka's plan had worked surprisingly well. After the platform had fallen, obscuring the agent's vision, Sokka used the opportunity to climb the second floor and get behind the agent. Along the way, Sokka found his trusty boomerang stuck in one of the railings. Sokka then got the agents attention, hurled his boomerang at the agent a second time, and then made sure the agent was in the direct line of the boomerang's return. Fortunately the agent had no idea about boomerangs. Once the agent was dazed Sokka planned on decapitating him, but at the last second Sokka turned the sword around and struck the Dai Li agent in the head as hard as he could with the pommel of Sokka's sword. It was non-lethal, but the Dai Li agent would not be waking up anytime soon. Sokka had dreamt of killing the Dai Li for so long, but he knew that Suki would not have wanted him to become a killer for the sake of the Dai Li.

"For you, Suki."

Aang ran up the stairs of the palace as fast as he could, trying to get to Azula before she could send a messenger hawk or worse. Aang heard several frightening sounds below him from the battle between Sokka and the Dai Li agent and Aang was not happy about leaving Sokka to fight the battle alone. It was only Aang's respect for Sokka that kept him going forward rather than turn back to help his friend. Finally Aang exited the staircase and found himself at the top of the palace. Aang looked around. He stood in a hallway with several doors, however only the one at the end of the hall was still open. Aang rushed to the door and stopped before entering. _This is it_ thought Aang _This is the final battle. The one that will decide it all_. It was both frightening and exhilarating. Aang took a deep breath and burst through the door, ready to fight. Aang was standing in a bedroom with red walls, a blue carpet, and one large window. The room contained several tables and bureaus as well as a vanity with a very large mirror. The bed was enormous, easily big enough for four people. Azula stood by the window next to a small table that had only a tiny wooden box on it.

"You know I never let anyone in this room," said Azula thoughtfully, "at least not after I acquired this."  
"It's over, Azula," said Aang, "Surrender now and I won't hurt you."  
"I always wondered if I'd ever get to use it," said Azula, "wondered if it was ever worth the trouble I had to go through to get it."  
Aang stood still, ready for her attack.

"There were times I thought it was a waste of time and effort," Azula prattled on, "but every time you and your friends took out a supply train or disrupted a military camp, I remembered why I paid the price."  
"I remembered why we kept on fighting you," said Aang.

"Did you enjoy your view last night?" asked Azula still not looking at Aang, "What do you think of my plan for the world?"  
"It's sick," said Aang, "Only a complete psychopath would ever think about doing such a thing."  
"A psychopath or a genius?" asked Azula, "Maybe you're just jealous of my imagination."

"You're mad," said Aang, "And I'm going to make sure that dream of yours never happens."  
"You've been nothing shy of a massive inconvenience for me," said Azula, "From the first time you appeared to today, you've never ceased to be a pain in my side. But, despite it all, I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad I finally get to put this to good use. It's going to be fun." Azula opened the box and took out a necklace with a small rock as a pendant. Aang started puzzled as Azula put it on.

"Do you remember Sozins Comet?" asked Azula, an evil grin spreading across her face, "Do you remember the power it gave us?"

Aang clenched his fists, "I will never forget."

"You were there weren't you, right in the midst of the carnage," said Azula, like it was a fond memory of a picnic.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this," said Aang dangerously, "Surrender now or I attack. It ends today Azula."  
"You're right about one thing," said Azula, "Today _is _the end." Azula fired a massive fireball at Aang. Aang bent a shield of air, but the fireball collided and exploded with force that Aang was not prepared for. The entire room went up in flames and Aang shot back through the wall. For a few seconds everything was a blur. Aang's vision slowly cleared as he tried to stand up. Azula walked towards him slowly; very slowly.

"What the..?" said Aang.

"When Sozin's Comet came ten years ago, I used it's power to take down the Water Tribe and crush the last few pockets of rebels to my empire," said Azula, "But I knew there was a chance you or the next Avatar might pose a threat or stir up trouble, so I made a little trip into the Spirit World. Finding the right priestess to send me cost a fortune, but it was worth it. Once there I met a very ancient spirit, one you used to be very acquainted with. We made a deal. He used his spiritual power to harness the power of Sozin's Comet and bestow it on this piece that landed on earth when the comet passed. Don't even ask how much finding the piece cost."

"Wait," said Aang, the true horror of the reality setting in, "You mean…"  
"With this amulet, I possess the power granted by Sozin's Comet. The power of a thousand suns. And you," said Azula as she bathed the room in fire, "are finished." Aang barely had time to move before Azula blasted the entire floor with fire.

Katara finished healing Ty Lee's wounds and Ty Lee stood up on her hands and flipped to her feet.

"Wow! You really know your stuff. Thanks!" said Ty Lee.

"Just don't strain yourself," said Katara standing up, "You probably aren't back to full strength yet."

"But I feel great," said Ty Lee spinning. Katara and Mai sighed.

"Sokka!" exclaimed Toph running towards the door.

Everyone looked up and followed.

Sokka emerged from the palace, looking very shaken but okay. Toph ran to him and for a brief moment looked like she was about to throw her arms around him; but at the last minute she stopped and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" said Sokka, rubbing his arm.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Toph with a big smile.

"Thanks," said Sokka, "I feel the love."

"Where's Aang?" asked Zuko.

"What happened?" asked Katara.

"Suki and the Kyoshi warriors have been avenged," said Sokka. Toph gently grabbed Sokka's hand. Katara looked at her brother with concern.

"Sokka," asked Katara, "did you..?"  
"He's still alive," said Sokka, "but he won't be hurting anyone after today."

Katara sighed with relief.

"What about Aang?" asked Mai.

"Why isn't he with you?" asked Zuko.

"He went after Azula," said Sokka, "I'm sure he's found her by now. Have you seen anything from the top floors?"  
"Nothing," said Zuko, "The battle is almost won out here and there hasn't been anything from the palace."  
"I hope it's going well," said Katara.

Suddenly a massive explosion came from the top of the palace. Debris rained down all around them, but Toph raised a shield of earth to protect them. Katara heard an all too familiar scream and a crash. Katara ran out from under the shield and saw Aang lying on the ground looking only partially conscious.

"Aang!" yelled Katara running to him, "Aang, speak to me!"

Aang groaned, "Run. We…have to…run."

"Katara look out!" screamed Sokka.

Katara grabbed Aang and ran, narrowly avoiding a massive fireball that would have destroyed a house. Katara looked up and her heart clenched. There was Azula flying through the air, a jet of fire at her feet, cackling like a mad hyena bull.

"Impossible," said Zuko stunned, "Firebenders can't fly without the power of Sozin's Comet."

"Her necklace," said Aang, finally coming too, "Spiritual power. It gives her the power the comet gave the firebenders."

Sokka swore, "What do we do?"

"How about…run," said Azula floating only a few feet above their heads.

Azula rained fire upon the entire palace city, burning everything and everyone she could see. The citizens, the soldiers (both Azula's and Fa Tin's) ran for their lives.

"We've gotta get everyone out of the city," said Aang, "before Azula kills them all."  
"But where can we take them?" asked Katara, "There's no where to go."  
"We'll figure that out later," said Aang, "Right now we have to get them to safety. Zuko, it's time."

"Me?" asked Zuko.

"They're your people," said Aang, "Fa Tin said that the Fire Nation found their new Fire Lord; time to prove him right."

Zuko looked nervous.

"You can do it," said Mai holding his hand, "I know it."  
"So do I," said Toph.

"Me three," said Aang.

Zuko smiled for one moment and then he looked resolved.

"Sokka, I'm going to need your help leading them," said Zuko.

"Rescuing a bunch of firebenders and members of the Fire Nation," said Sokka, "Sure why not. This day can't possibly get any weirder."

"The rest of you go with them," said Aang.

"What about you?" asked Katara.

"I'm staying here," said Aang, "It's time I faced Azula."

"You're not facing her alone!" exclaimed Zuko.

"Yes I am," said Aang, "Those people need you more than I do. It's what I set out to do and now I'm going to finish it."  
"But Aang, she's too powerful," said Katara, "If we escape now you can…"

"She's alone," said Aang, "we were beating her army and now they're running for their lives. She has no more support. This is the last chance I'll ever get to face her alone. I have to try."

"Aang, she'll kill you," said Sokka.

"If she does, she does," said Aang. Katara felt her legs go numb.

Toph put her hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," said Aang, "One way or another it ends today. Even if I can't win, I can hold her off long enough for all of you to escape. And even then, there will still be hope. A waterbending master, an earthbending master, and a firebending master; if I die, the Avatar will be reincarnated and the three of you can find and train the next Avatar. Azula will go down."

The true measure of today came crashing down on Katara. It was a miracle she managed to stay on her feet.

Sokka stepped forward and hugged Aang, "Go get her buddy." Aang nodded.

Mai and Ty Lee hugged Aang.

Zuko held out his hand, "You gave me my people back. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Aang shook his hand.

Toph hugged Aang and then punched him in the arm, "Give her one for me Twinkle Toes." Aang smiled. The others all ran off to lead the evacuation, but Katara lingered for a moment.

"Aang, I…"

Aang put his finger on Katara's mouth, "Hold that thought. It'll give me a reason to come back." Katara's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded and ran to join the others.

Aang watched her leave for a brief moment, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"AZULA!" roared Aang.

Azula stopped flying over the city and flew towards Aang. Slowly she descended to the ground and landed twenty yards in front of him.

"Why aren't you running with the others, Avatar?" asked Azula.

"This ends today," said Aang.

"Yes, I believe we've all said that about a hundred times now," said Azula.

Aang took his stance.

"You really intend to fight me, don't you?" asked Azula with a wicked smile, "You know you can't beat me. Why bother?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Aang.

"Well, we can agree on that," said Azula, "You had your chance to surrender; now I'm going to make your death as slow and entertaining as possible."

Aang stiffened, ready for her attack.

Azula charged.

Azula shot a fireball at Aang. Aang deflected the fireball and bent a gust of air. Azula shot into the sky, but quickly regained her balance and fired again. Aang dodged the attack and retaliated with a fireball of his own. Azula didn't bother moving; she held out her hand and snuffed out Aang's fireball.

_That's not a good sign_ thought Aang.

Azula landed and fired a barrage of blue fireballs. Aang ducked and dodged. Aang leapt into the air to dodge the last fireball and landed with a hard kick that bent a wave of earth at Azula. The wave of earth knocked Azula down. Aang pressed his attack, bending a column of earth at Azula. Azula blasted the column to pieces. Aang immediately bent the pieces into projectiles and fired them at Azula. Azula flew into the air to escape Aang's attack. Aang created a miniature tornado to throw Azula off balance and for a moment it seemed to work, but Azula simply blasted her way out.

"My turn," said Azula. Azula fired a fireball the size of a house at Aang. Aang jumped into the air to avoid it, but Azula was ready with another fireball. Aang blasted air to defend himself, but the fireball exploded and Aang was pushed to the ground. Azula was on Aang in an instant. Aang barely recovered from crashing into the ground when he saw Azula mere feet from him. Azula attacked with vicious streaks of blue fire. Aang blocked the attacks with earth and air as fast as he could, but Azula was overcoming him. She had too much raw power. Azula blasted again, this time with more force, and the explosion sent Aang flying backwards. Aang's vision went blurry, a ringing filled his ears. He was barely aware of a person in red flying towards him and very aware of his head pounding. At the last second Aang raised a shield of earth and prevented himself from being incinerated, but the force of Azula's blast blew Aang back again.

"Face it, Avatar," said Azula, "You can't win." She fired again.

Aang felt sick, but he didn't have time to linger. He ran, narrowly avoiding Azula's attacks. Aang shot into the air, but Azula followed gaining on him with alarming speed. Aang turned and fired a blast of air. Azula dodged and fired at him. Aang blocked her attack and turned, trying to put as much distance between them as he could, but she was too fast. Azula fired fireball after fireball. Aang avoided them as best he could, but one finally hit its mark. Aang fell to the ground, cushioning his fall with air at the last minute.

"You can't even run," gloated Azula charging towards him.

Aang bent the earth into a suit of armor and prepared for Azula's attack. Azula shot a massive fireball. Aang withstood the attack, but Azula was on him immediately. She unleashed a stream of fire, turning Aang's armor into a furnace. Finally Aang had to release the earth or be cooked alive. Azula fired again. Aang attempted to block the fireball, but it was too powerful. Once again Aang was blown backwards.

Azula cackled with triumph.

Aang slowly got to his feet. _Not good_ he thought. Aang looked around. Their battle had moved them out of the crater and towards the coastline. Aang saw the water and his hope momentarily rekindled. Aang ran for the sea.

"Get that last group onto the ships!" ordered Zuko.

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and the others had made it to the harbor where a fleet of Fire Navy ships were still docked. It would be an incredibly tight squeeze, but the ships were enough to evacuate the island. Fa Tin and his soldiers were getting everyone aboard. Katara had even managed to find Shang amongst all the chaos.

"The people are almost aboard Prince Zuko," said Fa Tin.

"Get the ships out of here," said Zuko, "Send each one in a different direction and make for the nearest nonmilitary island. Tell each ship to send a messenger hawk when they've landed and I'll send instructions where to go from there."

"Are you not coming with us?" asked Fa Tin.

"No," said Zuko, "I'm going to help the Avatar. He will not face Azula alone."

"Let me come with you," said Fa Tin.

"No, these people need you," said Zuko, "Get them to safety."  
"Yessir," said Fa Tin.

"If you think you're going to help Aang alone…" said Katara.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Zuko.

"Great," said Sokka, "Now we've just got to find them."

An explosion went off a few miles down the coastline.

"I don't think that will be a problem," said Toph.

"Hurry," said Katara.

"Katara wait," said Shang, "You can't go."  
"I have too," said Katara, "Aang needs me."  
"But, he…" said Shang. Katara held his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Shang, but I have to do this," Katara kissed him on the cheek and ran to join the others. _Please don't let it be too late_ she begged.

The water helped. Aang raised a funnel cloud of water and used it as a shield. Azula's attacks were becoming more and more deadly, but Aang's waterbending helped him to somewhat level the playing field. Aang just wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

Azula fired another blast and Aang blocked it.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," said Azula as she fired again.

Aang blocked the attack and sent the cyclone at Azula. Azula blasted the cyclone and it dissipated. Aang bent a massive wave and launched it at Azula, but she blasted that too.

Suddenly one of Teo's glue bombs dropped next to Azula. Azula tried to dodge, but she was caught. Aang looked up and saw Teo flying above them. Aang ran to Azula.

"Amusing," said Azula, "but not enough." Aang tried to attack, but Azula was too fast. With a massive explosion she destroyed the glue.

"Teo, get out of here!" Aang screamed, but again he was too late.

Azula shot a fireball into the sky. Aang tried to deflect it, but he missed. The fireball collided with Teo's wheelchair. Aang ran to catch him, but Azula attacked again.

Teo was trying to control his wings so he would glide down, but he was still falling too fast. Azula kept advancing on Aang, preventing him from getting to Teo. Finally out of desperation, Aang bent a massive gust of air that knocked Azula aside and cushioned Teo's fall, unfortunately the gust of air caught Teo's wings and blew him towards Aang and Azula; right into the middle of the battle.

"Aang!"

Aang turned and saw his friends coming.

"No, no, not now!" said Aang. The distraction was all Azula needed, she sprinted forward and grabbed Teo before he could move.

"Let me go!" screamed Teo, trying to struggle.

_No_ thought Aang. Aang took his stance, but Azula held Teo in front of her like a shield.

"Go ahead Avatar," said Azula, "Attack me."  
Aang had no shot. He couldn't attack Azula without hurting Teo.

"Do it Aang!" said Teo, "Don't worry about me, take her out!"  
Aang desperately looked for a clear shot of Azula, but there was none.

Azula fired a fireball at Aang. She was too close and Aang was too distracted by Teo; the fireball hit him square in the chest.

"Die! Die!" screamed Azula firing three more fireballs. One hit Aang in the leg. The second hit him in the stomach. And the third hit him in the chest. Aang fell to the ground.

"Aang!" screamed Teo. Azula punched Teo in the stomach and threw him aside. Slowly Azula walked towards Aang.

"Finally," she said, her voice riddled with ecstasy, "I would have waited a lifetime for this. It's over Avatar."

Aang writhed in pain. He could barely move. _No! No! _he yelled at himself _You can't let her win! You can't let her win!_

Aang summoned the last of his strength and shot a final gust of wind at Azula screaming, "NEVER!"

Azula blocked the gust and fired a bolt of lightning. The lightning pierced Aang's heart and blasted him backwards.

Katara watched in horror as Aang was shot with a bolt of lightning and his limp body flew back into the sea. He did not come back up.

"NO!" wailed Katara as the tears flowed down her face. She tried to run to him, but Sokka grabbed her and pulled her in. Katara struggled for a moment, but then collapsed into her brother's embrace, crying uncontrollably.

Toph fell to her knees, "No no no no no."

Sokka held his sister, his body quivering.

Mai and Ty Lee started to cry.

Zuko stood frozen, unable to comprehend what he'd just seen, "He can't be…he can't…it's wrong." It was like his Uncle dying all over again. Zuko screamed with rage.

Azula laughed.

"You'll pay for this!" roared Zuko as he charged at Azula, "You're mine!"

"And it isn't even my birthday," said Azula.

Aang sank towards the bottom of the sea. His body was broken and he was barely conscious. _I have failed_ he thought as he sank deeper and deeper _I couldn't even save the others. I can't do this alone._

"You're not alone, Aang," said a familiar voice.

_Roku? _thought Aang _Is that you?  
_"Yes," said Avatar Roku, a tall man with long white hair and beard wearing red Fire Nation robes appeared before Aang. Avatar Roku was not flesh and blood, but the spirit of Aang's past life. He appeared as a blue silhouette.

"You are never alone, Aang," said Roku. Suddenly hundreds of silhouettes of men and women appeared all around Aang. All the past Avatars. All of Aang's past lives.

"Your battle is not over," said Roku, "You can still defeat Azula."  
_How? _asked Aang _She has too much power. I can't use the Avatar State anymore._

"Yes you can," said Roku, "You always could. Azula's lightning did not destroy your connection to the cosmic energy, it merely blocked it. You can open your chakra again. We will help you."  
Avatar Kyoshi, a fierce looking woman with green robes and warrior makeup stepped forward, "We will always fight beside you."

Avatar Kuruk, A large man with brown skin and blue eyes wearing blue robes and furs stepped forward, "We are a part of you Aang. We will always stand beside you."

Avatar Yangchen, a woman with long dark hair, yellow and orange robes and an arrow just like Aang's on her forehead stepped forward, "And as Guru Pahtik told you, the Air Nomads have not abandoned you either. Your love for them lives on."

"We are with you, Aang," said Roku. Aang began to feel his strength coming back. But it was still too much. He was too afraid.

Then Aang heard it, a voice. The voice he longed to hear more than any in the world, "Aang! Aang! Aang!"

Power surged through Aang. His eyes and tattoos began to glow. The eyes of all his past lives glowed. Aang bent the water all around him and began to rise.

Zuko fell to the ground. Azula placed her foot on his chest like planting a flag. Mai and Ty Lee were strewn on the ground, too exhausted to get up. Sokka, Toph, and Katara were immobilized, unable to move knowing Azula would kill Zuko. Zuko lay on the ground, trying to get back up.

"Now, now Zuzu," said Azula, "It'll all be over soon." Azula bent a fireball into her hand and aimed it at Zuko's head.

Toph felt it first; a massive vibration that started from the sea and shot out for miles.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What now?" asked Sokka.

The sea began to churn and move faster and faster and faster. Soon the water was spinning faster than the wind. Suddenly out of the sea a figure rose; the water following him, creating a massive cyclone of water around a man with glowing eyes and tattoos.

"AANG!" screamed Katara.

"Is it really?!" asked Toph.

"He's alive," said Zuko relieved.

"NOO!" screamed Azula, "How many times do I have to kill you!?"

Aang bent the cyclone into a stream of water and fired it directly at Azula. Azula shot a fireball, but the water snuffed it out and the water collided with Azula and sent her flying backwards. Aang landed on the shore, still glowing.

"All of you, get as far away from here as possible," said Aang in a deep voice that was not his own, "This battle is just beginning."

None of them questioned him. Sokka, Katara, and Toph helped Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee to their feet and headed back towards the ships. It was minutes before Aang saw Azula coming back for round two. This time, Aang was ready. Azula blasted Aang with blue fire. Aang bent a shield of water to snuff out Azula's fireballs. Azula fired again. Aang raised a column of earth and lashed the water like a whip. The whip knocked Azula out of the sky and Aang launched the earth at her. Azula managed to dodge the earth missile, but Aang was ready. He bent a massive gust of air that hurled her into the sky. Aang raised several rocks out of the ground and fired them at Azula. She attempted to fly away, but there were too many rocks. One hit her in the stomach and another struck her on the head. Azula hit the ground hard. Aang launched himself into the air and summoned all the elements. A whip of water, a column of earth, a massive ball of fire, and a cyclone of air all materialized at Aang's side. Azula got up and growled at Aang.

"You haven't won yet, Avatar," she howled. Azula soared into the air.

"Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai," proclaimed Aang, "You have brought imbalance to the world and shall be removed from your position."  
"You'll have to kill me for that!" screamed Azula firing a fireball twice the size of a house.

"So be it," said Aang. Aang knocked Azula's fireball aside like it was an airball and charged.

Azula stared for a moment in horror at the weakness of her attack and then charged, firing fireball at fireball, each one bigger than the last. Aang blocked each fireball, but did not attack. Azula kept firing, trying to break through Aang's defenses. Aang shifted between each element knocking aside or extinguishing Azula's attacks.

Azula roared in frustration and summoned her lighting. Azula blasted Aang with enough lightning to destroy fifty men. Aang raised a mountain of earth and blocked Azula's lightning. Azula fired again. Without dropping any of his shields or weapons, Aang absorbed the lightning through his left hand and fired it back at Azula with his right. Too stunned to move, Azula was hit by her own attack. Azula screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Azula hit the ground hard and writhed in pain. She had never felt the pain of lightning before.

"I will kill you Avatar!" screamed Azula, "I will kill you all!"

Aang remained in the air, a tower of raw power and authority.

Azula launched herself back into the air and unleashed streams of blue fire from her hands, but she did not shoot them, instead they began to take shape. Azula shifted the fire like clay forming a head, body, and wings. Finally Azula flew into the center of her creation, unhurt by the fire and cackled with glee. Azula stood inside the belly of her own personal blue dragon. The dragon was composed entirely of blue fire and was fifty feet long with four legs and two massive wings. The dragon even had claws and teeth sharp as swords made of fire. The dragon raised his head as if to roar and Azula shot more fire out of its mouth. Aang did not even flinch.

"Guys what is happening?" demanded Toph. Everyone had been extremely quiet for the last few minutes. Toph could feel what was happening whenever Aang and Azula were on the ground; in fact she had never known vibrations to be so loud. Even when the two of them were in the air, Toph could still feel immense surges of power, but no clear picture. It was like looking at a massive, flashing light. The six of them stood with Shang, Fa Tin, and a handful of Fa Tin's soldiers. They had all stayed behind after the ships left in order to help Zuko, but now all of them stood stunned at the battle that was before them.

"Azula created a dragon out of blue fire and Aang is bending every element at the same time," said Mai in a flat voice.

"Wow,' said Toph.

"Remember earlier when I said things couldn't get any crazier?" asked Sokka.

"Uh huh," replied Ty Lee.

"Well the universe has proven me wrong again," said Sokka.

"Who's winning?" asked Toph.

"Can't tell," said Zuko.

"Aang is going to win," said Katara.

"I hope you're right," said Fa Tin.

"He will," said Katara, "He has too."

Shang looked at Katara.

Azula charged forward in her dragon, blowing fire in every direction. Aang charged as well. Aang struck the dragon with his block of earth, but it went straight through, only momentarily dissipating the fire. The fire Aang knocked aside instantly returned. Azula struck at Aang with the dragon's right claw. Aang blocked the attack with his whip of water. Azula fired a jet of fire from the dragon's maw. Aang bent the water whip towards the dragon's breath and extinguished the fire. Azula raised the dragons head and brought it down towards Aang, its mouth wide open. Aang fired his own blast of flames at the dragon, which knocked aside its head. Azula pressed the dragon forward, letting its heat do the work. Aang rose the block of earth to shield himself from the dragon's heat. Azula charged her lightning and fired it from the dragon's mouth, destroying the block. Azula unleashed a tsunami of fire and Aang countered with a gale force wind. The air and fire collided and an explosion covered the sky, knocking them both back towards the ground.

Azula summoned her blue dragon again and shot back into the sky. Aang slowly got to his feet. Azula prepared herself for his attack, but Aang did not move. Aang stood on the ground as still as a statue, his glowing eyes staring directly at Azula.

"What are you waiting for Avatar?!" screamed Azula.

Aang did not respond.

"Have you realized how futile it is?" asked Azula, "Do you see that you cannot win?!"

Again Aang did nothing.

"Fine!" roared Azula with a cruel grin, "It doesn't matter where you are! You're all going to die!" Azula charged towards Aang, the dragon's mouth open and ready to fire.

"THIS IS THE END!" roared Azula.

Aang took his stance, perfectly calm. Azula prepared to unleash enough fire to cover the entire island.

With one swift strike Aang raised a tidal wave over a hundred feet high and a hundred feet long and brought it down upon Azula's dragon.

Azula had enough time to scream in horror before she was swallowed up by Aang's wave. Steam billowed from the water as Aang turned it in the sky, extinguishing all of Azula's fire. Aang then channeled most of the water back into the sea, but brought Azula crashing down to the ground with the rest. As soon as her watery cage crashed into the ground it burst, but before Azula could recover Aang blasted Azula with a fireball that shot Azula backwards faster than an arrow. Aang immediately raised a massive wall of earth that Azula collided into, crumbling it to rubble. While Azula lay dazed, Aang bent the rocks into cuffs that bound Azula to the earth, raising her to her knees. Her legs and arms were completely contained. Finally, Aang bent a blade of air that cut the charm from Azula's neck and brought it back to Aang's open hands. The instant Aang caught Azula's charm he crushed it. A burst of energy erupted out of Aang's hand and then disappeared. Aang took a deep breath and brought himself out of the Avatar State. The glowing subsided. The battle was over.

Azula sat bound to the earth, slowly coming back to consciousness. Azula tried to blast her way out of her shackles, but she couldn't summon enough fire. Becoming frantic Azula tried to blast them with fire from her mouth, but still it wasn't strong enough.

"What is happening!?" demanded Azula, "Why won't it work!?"

Aang pointed to her neck. Azula looked down and screamed in horror.

"NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T! I AM THE EMPRESS! I AM THE EMPRESS!"

Aang raised Azula, shackles and all out of the ground, and headed back towards the others, Azula screaming the whole time.

Everything became deathly quiet. Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee all looked at each other, unsure if this was a good or bad sign. Then they all heard the sound of Azula screaming. For the briefest of moments they feared the worst.

"Look!" screamed Sokka.

Everyone looked where Sokka was pointing and saw Azula floating through the air, her arms and legs stuck in giant pieces of rock and behind her walked Aang. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but no one more so than Katara.

"I knew it," said Katara.

Everyone ran to Aang. Toph and Ty Lee threw their arms around him. Sokka clapped him on the back. Fa Tin and his soldiers starting cheering. Aang smiled, but he looked directly at Katara. Katara felt her cheeks grow hot.

"You did it Aang!" exclaimed Zuko.

"_We_ did it," said Aang, "This day was won by all of us."

"I can't believe it's actually over," said Sokka, "Over a hundred years, and it's finally over."  
"I wish it was," said Aang, "But there's one thing left."

Everyone looked at Aang.

"That amulet," said Aang turning to Azula, "where did you get it? You said that you made a deal with a spirit. With whom?"  
Azula tried to look unimpressed, but she looked scared.

"Don't make me ask again," said Aang, "Where did you get that charm?"

For a moment Azula looked like she might talk, then her face contorted into a look of absolute horror. Aang turned to match her gaze and a huge chill crept up his spine. A massive hole began to open in the air above them and from the inside Aang heard the sound of several legs crawling.

"What's going on?" asked Sokka, "What are you two looking at?"

Aang looked around; the others were looking in different directions.

_They can't see it_ Aang realized _It's a door from the Spirit World_.

"No! No!" screamed Azula, "I'm not ready!"

A deep, cruel voice echoed from the hole. It was laughing, "Our bargain was that when your time as Empress ended, I would collect my price."  
"But it isn't time!" said Azula, her eyes wide with panic, "It was supposed to be a lifetime. I've only been Empress for ten years!"  
"Then you were a poor leader," said the voice, closer this time, "But that is not my concern. Your time has ended and I want my payment."

An enormous creature with a long body and several legs emerged from the hole and crawled onto the ground. Where its head should have been was an opening that looked like an eye and inside the eye different faces kept appearing and disappearing. One moment it was a monkey, then a woman's, and then an owl's.

"Koh!" said Aang, "You made a deal with the Face-Stealer?!"

"Aang, what is happening?" asked Katara.

_No! No! No!_ thought Aang _We've all shown emotion by now! I can't let him steal their faces!_

Koh seemed to not care about Aang or the others; his ever changing gaze was fixed on Azula, his many faces contorted into a wicked grin.

"Just give me more time!" begged Azula, "I can get my throne back. I just need a little more time!"

"Sorry, human," said Koh, crawling forward.

"Stop right there!" ordered Aang.

Koh seemed to notice Aang for the first time.

"Hello Avatar," said Koh, switching his face to that of a beautiful young woman with long dark hair, "I told you we'd meet again. How have you fared?"

"Leave this place and return to the Spirit World," said Aang.

Koh switched to the face of a blue spirit with red eyes, "I will depart soon enough. First I have business to conclude."  
"You have no business here," said Aang.

"Oh, but I do," replied Koh, switching to a hog monkey's face, "This young lady and I have an accord that demands payment."  
"I don't care what kind of deal you two made," said Aang, taking his stance, "I won't let you touch her."

Koh laughed, "Not your call Avatar." With frightening speed Koh lunged forward. Before Aang could even move, Koh shot past him. Azula screamed in horror. Aang turned and his stomach dropped. Koh had pulled Azula free of Aang's shackles and his eye was pressed against Azula's head and looked to be inhaling and exhaling, a horrible sucking sound was coming from them. Azula's scream lasted a few seconds and then silence.

The others were still looking at Aang with confusion, but seemed to have picked up the hint that something was terribly wrong. Aang could do nothing but watch in horror. Finally, Koh released Azula and stood erect. Azula's body fell to the ground, alive, but Aang knew the terrible fate she had suffered.

"Much better," Koh sighed, "I thought I'd be waiting much longer for that one, but things seemed to have worked out in my favor. Perhaps I should help myself to a few more, while I'm here."

Aang summoned a fireball to both his fists.

"You lay one claw on any of them and I'll rip you apart," said Aang.

Koh chuckled, "That would be interesting, but I suppose I should avoid being a glutton today. Farewell, Avatar. Till our next meeting." Koh lunged past Aang and into the opening to the Spirit World. The hole closed.

_For your sake, that had better not be soon_ thought Aang.

"What just happened?" asked Toph.

Zuko ran to Azula, "Aang what happened to her?"

"Zuko, don't..," but Aang was too late. Zuko picked Azula up and gasped in horror. Ty Lee screamed. Mai covered her mouth.

"Whoa," said Sokka, looking sick.

Katara looked at Aang in horror. Fa Tin and his soldiers removed their helmets and lowered their heads.

Azula was still alive, but where her face had once been, there was now nothing.

Zuko and Aang stood at the top of the crater of the Palace City. Beneath them Fa Tin's soldiers were clearing the debris and restoring order to the chaos Azula had wrought. It was four days after Aang and Azula's battle and the island was beginning to calm. Immediately after the battle, Zuko sent messenger hawks to the ships and recalled them. Upon arriving Azula's former soldiers were given a choice, either join Zuko or prison; most of them chose to switch sides. Shang had proven instrumental in the reorganization of the Palace City, especially when dealing with the civilians and their remuneration. Shang was also the only member of Azula's Council that changed sides.

"I think I'll keep him around," said Zuko, "Find him a new position in the Palace. I think he can really help me fix the Fire Nation."

Aang nodded, though there were other matters on his mind concerning Shang.

"How is…Azula?" asked Aang.

Zuko sighed, "She will receive the best of care you have my word. She may have been a monster, but she is still my sister."

Aang nodded, "You're going to make a great Fire Lord, Zuko. Your Uncle would be proud."

Zuko smiled, "You sure I can't convince you to stay? We could really use your help here."

"Thank you, but I have work to do," said Aang, "There are still loyalists to Azula spread out all over the world and many people that need rescuing," Aang smiled, "Plus now that Appa is better, he's ready to fly again."

"Say the word and I'll go with you," said Zuko, "I want to help clean up my people's mistakes."  
"I know," said Aang placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "and you will. But I need you here. The Fire Nation colonies have to be disbanded and its citizens sent back here. When they arrive I need you here to lead them. Your people are going to need you. I feel I am giving the hardest job to you."

"I'll manage," said Zuko.

"You won't be doing it alone," said Aang.

Zuko smiled and blushed slightly, "No. No, I won't."

Aang and Zuko shook hands.

"I'll see you soon, my friend," said Zuko.

"Count on it, buddy" replied Aang.

"We are going to miss you so much," said Ty Lee as she squeezed Toph and Sokka each with a huge hug.

"We'll miss you too," said Toph.

Sokka looked at Mai, "Just a handshake for me," said Mai with a smile.

Zuko hugged Toph and shook Sokka's hand, "Good luck."  
"You too," said Sokka, "Think you'll be able to handle things without us?"

Zuko looked at Mai, "I believe I'll find a way to cope."

Katara stood next to Shang, watching everyone say goodbye. She was dreading to see Aang, Sokka, and Toph leave. Shang took her hand. Katara's impulse was to let go of him, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. Shang smiled at Katara. She managed a smile back.

"So Katara, you sure we can't convince you to come with us?" asked Sokka.

"I can't," said Katara holding on to Shang's hand, "My place is here."

Sokka looked at Shang, "Right. Look, uh…"  
Shang offered Sokka his hand, "You are all welcome at our home anytime."

Sokka shrugged and managed a smile, "I guess Katara could have done worse and you've done a pretty good job here."

"Thanks," replied Shang.

Toph hugged Katara.

"You're really never going to tell him?" Toph whispered in Katara's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katara replied.

"Hey Aang, ready to go?" called Sokka.

Katara looked up and saw Aang approaching with Appa. Katara had given Appa several serious healing sessions over the past few days and the change from when she had last seen him was like day and night. Appa walked up to Shang and Katara and covered them both with a slobbery lick. Shang didn't look too happy, but Katara giggled and hugged Appa.

"I'll miss you too, Appa," said Katara as she snuggled him.

Aang smiled at Katara, "We're all going to miss you."

Katara blushed, "We'll…uh…see you again soon right?"

"As soon as we can," said Aang.

Shang offered Aang his hand, "Well done, Avatar. Thank you for everything, especially saving my wife."

Aang shook Shang's hand, "Just doing my Avatar thing. You two take care."

"Aang," Katara blurted out before she could stop herself, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," said Aang. Shang looked very disconcerted about this, but Katara gave him a reassuring smile. Aang and Katara walked out of earshot of the others. Katara turned to Aang but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Katara dared to look up and saw he was having the same problem.

"Katara, I…" started Aang.

"Yes?" asked Katara.

"I…just…wanted..to…say thank you," said Aang.

"For what?" asked Katara.

"The others were right," said Aang finding the courage to look her in the eye, "Throughout everything you were always the one person who believed in me, even when no one else did, including myself. You were the reason I could do any of this. Your voice was what pulled me out of the sea at the South Pole when we met and yours was the voice that I heard today that brought me back to the cosmic energy."  
Katara didn't seem to understand that last part.

"What I mean is," said Aang, "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you, Katara."

Katara blushed, "Aang, I'm so proud of you. I've always been proud of you. You're the best man I've ever known and I know that you're going to save the world. You're already off to a great head start. I just wish I…I wish we could…"

Aang gently put his hand to her lips.

"I know," said Aang, "but we can't change what's happened."

Katara felt tears began to form, but she stopped them.

"You should go," said Aang, "Your husband will be waiting."

"Goodbye, Aang," said Katara walking back to Shang. Katara did not let herself cry.

Aang looked back at Katara and for one moment their eyes met. In that moment there was so much Katara wanted to say to Aang; her heart ached with longing to tell him what she truly felt. But Katara was brought back to reality by Shang putting his arm around her shoulder. Aang smiled at Katara, but his eyes looked defeated. Katara turned and began walking back towards the Palace City. She had had enough. Shang caught up to her and the two of them left.

"Well, finally we can go back home," said Shang, "The house wasn't too damaged by the battle and I think we should take the rest of the night off. It'll be good for you to relax and I know it'll do wonders for me."

Katara was silent; she couldn't even raise her head.

"I know these last few days have been difficult, Katara," said Shang, "But we'll get through them. Now that Azula is gone, there's so much we can do to help the Fire Nation. Just think, someone is actually going to listen to me for a change!"

Katara didn't hear him.

"Katara, your hair is on fire," said Shang.

Katara kept staring at the ground as she walked.

Shang put his hand on her shoulder, "Katara?"  
Katara woke up, "What? Oh, Shang. I'm sorry. I guess I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?"  
"Just that things are going to be better now," said Shang, "Everything will get better, you'll see."

"Yes, of course they will," said Katara, holding Shang's hands, "I'm sorry Shang. I haven't really been fair to you the last few days. The last few years, actually."  
"Katara…" began Shang.

"No, please let me finish," said Katara, "You have been wonderful since the day I met you and I haven't repaid you for all that you've done for me. But I promise, I'm going to start now."

Shang looked Katara in the eye. A strange look crept onto his face.

"Shang, what is it?" asked Katara, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Katara, did you know that a marriage in the Fire Nation is not considered legal until it's been consummated?" asked Shang.

"What?" asked Katara.

"It's true," said Shang, "Two people could get married and, even three years later, if the couple hadn't shared a bed, they still would not be considered husband and wife."

Katara looked at Shang with wonder, "Shang, I'm not looking to get out of this."

Shang cupped Katara's hand that held his cheek, "I know. Katara I love you. My time with you has been the best of my life, but I won't ask you to stay with me if that isn't what you want."  
"Shang, I…"  
"You want him," said Shang, "Anyone can see that. And he loves you. I can't blame him for that."  
"Shang, you and I are married," said Katara.

"Only if you want us to stay married," said Shang, "Katara, you've spent the last ten years doing what you felt you needed to do. Please, for me, this time do what you _want_ to do."

Katara smiled at Shang and kissed his cheek.

"I'll always remember this, Shang," said Katara.

"What are you waiting for?!" screamed Shang, "Go! Go, before he leaves! Hurry!"

Katara gave Shang one last hug and turned and dashed back to the beach. Shang smiled as he watched her go and, once she was out of sight, sighed.

"That wasn't true!" exclaimed a woman's voice.

Shang jumped in shock. He looked around and saw Ty Lee walking towards him.

"What wasn't?" asked Shang straightening his robes.

"Fire Nation marriages are permanent after the vows are exchanged, not the wedding night," said Ty Lee, "Why would you lie to her like that?"

"How did you…?" asked Shang.

"I was heading back to the city when I heard you two talking," replied Ty Lee like she'd bumped into them at the market.

"You were spying on us?!" accused Shang.

"It was too juicy to walk away from," admitted Ty Lee, "but you still haven't answered my question. Why lie to Katara?"

"I…I didn't…I…" stammered Shang.

Ty Lee gave Shang a prying look and leaned forward.

Shang heaved a sigh, "She never would have left if she knew the truth and she wanted to go with him more than anything. I don't want to be the guy who came between them; she deserves better than that. And frankly, so do I."

"That was really sweet of you," said Ty Lee.

Shang shrugged. Ty Lee swooped in and looped her arm around Shang's and smiled.

"I like sweet guys."

Katara sprinted towards the beach, praying that she'd arrive before Aang left. In moments she saw the shoreline. There was Appa still sitting on the shore, but Aang, Sokka, and Toph were loading the last of their bags. Katara put on a burst of speed and ran to them.

"Aang! Sokka! Toph! WAIT!" screamed Katara.

Everyone looked up in surprise and saw her coming.

"What's going on?" asked Zuko.

"Did you forget something Sugar Queen?" asked Toph with strange smile.

Katara stopped and panted, "I…need…to…"

"Slow down, Katara," said Aang putting a hand on her shoulder, "Breathe."  
Katara took a minute to catch her breath.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" asked Sokka.

"Where's your husband?" asked Toph with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" asked Aang.

"No," said Katara, "Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you Aang."

"About what?" asked Aang, "What do you need?"

"You," said Katara. Aang's eyes quadrupled in size, Mai and Zuko stared at Katara in shock, Sokka did a double take, Toph looked like she was about to squeal.

"Eleven years ago I found a twelve year old kid in an iceberg," said Katara moving closer to Aang with every word, "He showed me more wonderful things than I ever thought imaginable. He made it possible for me to become a waterbender. He showed me the world. He saved my life more times than I can count. He grew up to be the best man I know and I am so in love with him."

"But you're…You…What about..? How did…When did…!" Sokka stammered, his voice growing louder and louder, "What did…? You're..? He...!"

Toph punched Sokka in the arm.

"I love you, Aang," said Katara, standing within inches of him and looking up into his grey eyes, "And I am not going to pretend or hide from it anymore."

Aang's expression was a hurricane of emotions, finally in a voice teeming with hope, "But, what about your husband?"

Katara smiled, "Well, it turns out I'm not really married."

No one had ever seen more joy in their entire lives as the joy that spread across Aang's face. Aang grabbed Katara and spun through the air with her in his arms, the two of them laughing like kids again. Finally, Aang and Katara kissed; a kiss ten years in the making.

Finally the two of them touched the ground again, holding hands.

Zuko and Mai were all a grin. Toph gave them a thumb up. Sokka looked about ready to object. Aang looked sheepishly at Sokka. Katara gave Sokka an "I dare you" look. Toph looked sternly at Sokka. Sokka looked around, considering the situation.

Finally Sokka sighed and said, "Well, I guess Aang is better than a firebender."

Aang and Katara smiled, still holding hands.

Appa soared into the air, bellowing with joy to be back in the sky. Zuko and Mai stood on the ground waving goodbye. Aang and Katara sat on Appa's head; Aang holding the reins and Katara's head resting on his shoulders. Toph and Sokka sat in the saddle, Toph holding onto Sokka now for two reasons.

"Where do we head to first?" asked Sokka.

"The capital city of Ba Sing Se," said Aang.

"Why there?" asked Toph.

"Even with the Avatar State, we still won't be able to free all the Fire Nation colonies alone," said Aang, "We'll need the Earth King's support."

"But we don't know where the Earth King is," said Sokka.

"I sent a messenger hawk to the leader of the rebellion at Ba Sing Se," said Aang, "He's waiting for us to help take back the city. Once we do, we'll find the Earth King and with his armies we can take back the Northern and Southern Water Tribe."  
"And with all of the nations' leaders supporting us," said Katara, "the colonies will have no choice but to submit."

"A dangerous plan," said Sokka, "A good chance of death with every scenario."

"Just another day for us," said Toph cheerfully. Everyone laughed.

"But we have hope again," said Katara, looking at Aang, "We can build a better world."

"It won't be easy," said Sokka, taking Toph's hand.

"It never is," said Toph, putting her head on Sokka's chest.

Aang kissed Katara. Appa roared with excitement.


End file.
